Cuando el Destino toca a Tu Puerta
by Yatten-Kitsune
Summary: Seto y Jou llevan dos años de una relación oculta, Jou está cansado de esta situación, pero el CEO no quiere cambiar, qué pasará cuando el destino meta sus manos? [SetoxJou]posible Mpreg
1. Cap 1

**Fic de:** Yatten Katsuya Kaiba J.

**Idea original:** Yatten Katsuya Kaiba J.

**Advertencia: **Este fic contiene género Yaoi… que significan relaciones: hombre x hombre… ya están avisados / as… si son pocos tolerantes a este tipo de relaciones (homofóbicos) no sigan leyendo...

**Disclaimer:** los personajes de Yugi oh! No me pertenecen... yo tan sólo juego con ellos... este un fic hecho de fan para fans...

**En Calidad de**: Universo Alterno (después de vacaciones de invierno del último año escolar), acá no ha sucedido nada de cartas, los duelos y terribles males que amenazan al mundo nunca ocurrieron, lo que sí, es que Yugi es el mejor duelista y no estoy muy segura de colocar a Yami... (para saber si lo quieren en el fic, manden review)

**Fic: **_Cuando el destino toca a tu puerta_

**Capítulo:** 1 _La Puerta de Katsuya_

Las campanas tocaban avisando ya la hora de salida. Los estudiantes comenzaron a arreglar sus cosas para retirarse... en las aulas de último año había uno que lo hacía con más ansias que los demás... en cuanto terminó le dijo a sus amigos que les esperaba en la entrada...

-. Qué le pasa hoy? - preguntó la castaña... -

-. No sé - continuó el tricolor - pero se veía más feliz que de costumbre

-. Sí... de seguro algo lo habrá tenido en las nubes este día... ¡Si ni siquiera le respondió los insultos a Kaiba! - acotó el castaño saliendo del aula a paso lento... -

-. Mejor nos apuramos, no creen? - Yugi apuró el paso, dejando atrás a sus dos amigos, se notaba que quería saber qué traía tan distraído a su rubio amigo... para ignorar por completo a Kaiba...

En tanto en la entrada... minutos antes... una chica, bastante alta, de ojos melados y cabello cobrizo rizado, esperaba en la entrada de aquella institución... vestía unos vaqueros negros, un tanto ajustados, y una pollera de igual color un poco holgada, haciéndola ver más delgada de lo que era... subió su vista al edificio que se elevaba tres pisos frente a ella... fue cuando vio a un chico correr lo más rápido que podía en dirección a ella... le reconoció en seguida...

-. Katsu! - gritó elevando la mano en saludo... sonrió al ver como volaban papeles... tras el paso del rubio... algunas veces botando, además, algunos compañeros de escuela -

-. Asuka! - devolvió el saludo... en menos de tres segundos ya estaba al lado de la chica recuperando el aliento por la carrera anteriormente dada...

-. Respira... - le dijo poniendo una mano en su hombro, cuando Katsu se afirmó en sus rodillas para poder tranquilizar su respirar - eso... - el rubio sonrió y de un momento a otro le dio una gran abrazo... que casi hacen que se caigan... pero que, a pesar de todo, fue respondido -

-. Tanto tiempo! - dijo aún abrazándola -

-. Un par de meses no es tanto, Katsu...

-. Estás más baja? - recibió una mirada de pocos amigos por parte de la chica - n.ñ yo sólo decía...

-. Eres tu, quien está más alto, Katsu - la chica lo miró un par de segundos para después agregar - y tu hermana... cómo está?

-. Está bien, muchas gracias... - la observa un rato, dándose cuenta de lo sucedido - ya es hora... cierto? - dijo con tristeza el hombre -

-. Lo lamento, Jou... - le abrazó con fuerza, dándole todo su apoyo - pero yo estaré contigo todo el tiempo, a excepción de unas horas, no será mucho tiempo, no dolerá- viendo que el otro no se animaba, agregó - sólo serán tres meses...

-. Tres meses? - preguntó extrañado el rubio -

-. Sí, sólo serán tres, después te explico, ahí vienen tus amigos - deshizo el abrazo y le pasó la mano por los rubio cabellos desordenándolos aún más, si es que se puede -

-. Ya... - Jou cambió rápidamente, asombrando a la chica, su cara de tristeza a una radiante de alegría, lástima que era falsa, se vería tan bien si fuera de verdad. A unos cuantos pasos más adentro del establecimiento (recordemos que ellos dos están en las puertas), se veía a Honda, Anzu y Yugi... - ey! Chicos! - gritó el rubio bonito -

-. Jou! - contestó Yugi... - saliste tan deprisa, que nos dejaste... - su mirada se posó en la chica que estaba a su lado, de inmediato se sonrojó un tanto (no es por que encontrara bella a la mujer, aunque sí lo es, pero al verlos tan juntos, pensó que había interrumpido algo "importante"... aunque no es del todo mentira... seguimos!) -

-. Si no me equivoco - comenzó a decir la chica - tu eres Yugi, cierto? - el chico asintió, Asuka, de inmediato, sonrió -

-. Quién eres tu? - preguntó Anzu, desconfiando en pleno de la chica delante de ella, Jou le quedó mirando asombrado -

-. Etto... Juudai Asuka, tengo 19 años, y conocí a Jou en la playa, durante el verano, por si querían saber - esta vez se dirigió a la chica, Katsu decidió interrumpir, juraría que vio chispas salir de los ojos de ambas chicas -

-. Ella es Mazaki Anzu, es mi compañera de clase y amiga tantos años - Asuka sólo sonrió - Hiroto Honda - se refirió al castaño - y ya conoces a Yugi

-. Encantada n.n, Katsu me habló mucho de ti - dirigiéndose a Yugi, luego miró a Honda pasando, olímpicamente, de largo a Anzu - igual de ti, cómo puedo llamarlos

-. Pues, llámame Honda y a él Yugi... - respondió con simpleza - y a ella Anzu

-. Bueno... los veré luego... - dijo Asuka... susurrándole al oído a Jou - te iré a buscar en la tarde, espero estés listo... - para luego marcharse, despidiéndose del rubio con un beso en la mejilla, dejando a Jou con tres pares de miradas sospechosas, mirándolo como si fuera el culpable de un gran crimen... -

-. Tienes mucho que explicar, "Katsu" - habló Honda con un dejo burlón al nombrarle Katsu -

-. .n.ñ ejeje, qué quieren que explique... - los cuatro comenzaron a caminar en dirección de la tienda de juego de abuelito de Yugi, bajo la atenta mirada de un par de ojos azules, que habían visto absolutamente todo -

-. Esta noche, cachorro, esta noche me tendrás muchas cosas que explicar - susurró entre dientes, sentado cómodamente en su limosina, con las manos empuñadas y los nudillos blancos por la fuerza que los apretaba... Seto Kaiba estaba experimentando un nuevo sentimiento, Celos. A toda carrera comenzó a teclear en su laptop buscando alguna información sobre Juudai Asuka, mas su sorpresa fue encontrar tan sólo su fecha de cumpleaños, su tipo de sangre y donde estudió, no había ni una información más...

n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n

-. Y bien - dijo Honda -

-. Bien - Jou suspiró antes de continuar - qué quieren saber? - Yugi quien acababa de servir jugo, preguntó -

-. Dónde la conociste?

-. En la playa, durante las vacaciones, ya sabes, como papá ya ha pasado dos años sin tomar, pues decidió que tuviéramos una vacaciones en la playa y un día la conocí, fin de la historia... - pero sus amigos le siguieron viendo, al menos los chicos, porque Anzu bebía tranquilamente de su jugo de frutas - qué más quieren saber?

-. Cómo la conociste, qué relación mantuvieron ese verano y ams

-. Ya está bien - respondió cortando la lista de preguntas de Honda - caminando por la playa, me perdí, me había alejado bastante de la cabaña de donde nos encontrábamos y pues, ella estaba sentada en la arena... revisando unos papeles de no sé qué, cuando me acerqué la encontré refunfuñando algo, al hablarle una sonrisa le asomó en el rostro y le pedí si podía decirme dónde se encontraba "Quinalpi", el lugar donde nos hospedábamos, ella gustosa me guió, al llegar le pregunté si gustaba un poco de jugo...

_.:Flash Back:._

Asuka estaba sentada en la playa leyendo algunos papeles mientras decía algo sobre un chiquillo y cómo lo encontraría, en eso es interrumpida por Katsu

-. Disculpa... - al verlo una linda sonrisa se asomó en el rostro de la chica - sabes dónde queda "Quinalpi"?

-. Quieres que te guíe? - preguntó ella - trabajo allá este verano

-. Me encantaría! - respondió el rubio -

-. Juudai Asuka, a tus servicios n.n - le tendió la mano -

-. Jounochi Katsuya - le respondió el saludo, la chica tomó todos sus papeles y se dirigió con el rubio al lugar anteriormente dicho - así que... trabajas aquí?

-. Sí... digamos que hago de todo en este lugar, coloco las toallas, reparo las duchas, ordeno las cabañas cuando son desalojadas, de todo! Y tu... veraneas por primera vez acá, no?

-. Pues... si... n.n... tan obvio soy?

-. Jaja! Pues no, lo que pasa es que no te he visto nunca...

-. Ya... ¬¬...

-. Jajajaja pues sí eres un poco obvio, si vinieses más seguido, o por segunda vez, te darías cuenta que hemos caminado en línea recta hasta llegar... - el chico se sonrojó levemente, sacando otra sonrisa a su compañera - pues ya llegamos, qué cabaña es la tuya

-. La 9, bastante pequeña, pero basta para mi padre y yo

-. Vienes con tu padre? - exclamó asombrada, el chico asintió - vaya, lo estarás pasando bien

-. Pues sí, aunque hay veces que me aburro, no es mucho lo que puedo hacer

-. Sabes jugar basket? - el rubio negó - tennis? - igual - algún juego de mesa?

-. Duelo de monstruos

-. ¡En serio?

-. Hee... sí, Yugi me enseñó n.ñ - asombrándose por la efusividad de la pregunta -

-. Yugi... me suena... - la chica se detuvo para pensar - Yugi... Motou? - Katsu asintió - wa! Lo conoces? - sin dejar responder - que suerte! Has de ser tan bueno como él, cierto?

-. Jajaja! Tu si que me conoces - los dos comenzaron a reírse - quieres pasar a tomar algo?

-. No puedo, ya llego tarde... nos veremos mañana! - y sin más se marchó, dejando a un Jou sonriente -

-. Papá ya llegué!

Y así pasaron los días, cada tarde encontrándose, para conversar, para aprender a jugar, para pasar aquellos momentos de soledad

_.:Fin flash back:._

-. Me asombré del triste pasado que tiene, aunque le restaba importancia

-. Se parece a alguien - comentó Anzu, los tres chicos la miraron, sólo Yugi y Honda sabían a quien se referían -

-. Qué hora es Yug?

-. 5.30

-. Mierda! - tomó sus cosas velozmente y se despidió de sus amigos, que extrañados, recibieron el cálido abrazo del rubio, quien salió corriendo de la tienda en dirección a su casa, mientras recordaba, lo que no les había contado a sus amigos...

_.: Flash back:._

Jou estaba en la cabaña de Asuka mientras la esperaba para que salieran a dar su diaria vuelta por la orilla de la playa, observando el atardecer, se sentó en un sofá y su vista se posó en un papeles que estaban tirados en la mesa de centro. Entrecerró los ojos al ver una fotografía suya entre esos papeles, los tomó y comenzó a leer, ahí se encontraban sus datos, todos sus datos, cuando la chica se presentó en la sala, dejó escapar un ¡Ups! (para decir verdad, bastante fingido)

-. Me puedes explicar qué haces tu con esto?

-. Cálmate y te explico..

-. Cómo quieres que me calme! Que haces tu teniendo mi vida completa en estos papeles! Que...!

-. Por kamy! Cálmate Katsuya!... si quieres explicaciones... explicaciones te daré - su rostro había adoptado a uno frío, cruel, le recordaba a... Kaiba - primero suelta los papeles y toma asiento - Katsuya obedeció - bien... primero que todo, tengo esos papeles, porque te he estado investigando...

-. Para qué?

-. Quiero que tengas en cuenta, que nunca te he mentido - Katsu arqueó una ceja - yo... por favor, Katsu, por lo que más quieras cree me, yo trabajo para "Destiny"- el rubio le quedó mirando - laboratorios "Destiny" - esta vez el rubio arqueó las dos cejas -

-. Quieres que te crea?

-. Si no cómo te explicas que tenga la información, que aún sostienes en tus manos, donde dice hasta cuantas veces respiras por año (no es broma) - el chico no dijo nada - me han mandado para ayudarte con tu hermana... - soltó por fin - está enferma

-. Mi hermana no tiene nada - respondió con recelo -

-. Oh! Claro que si, tenía la labor de comentarte los síntomas de cierta enfermedad - Asuka le pasó un par de hojas para que las leyera -al igual que a ti, la hemos estado investigando, si repasas bien, tu hermana comenzará a sufrir los síntomas más fuertes a final de verano - hubo un silencio - nosotros podemos ayudarla... siempre y cuando tu cumplas tu destino y no luches contra él, esa será nuestra paga

-. Cuál es mi destino?

-. Lo tienes entre tus manos... - el chico comenzó a sobre leer las hojas parando en una de color azul -

-. Bromeas?

-. No... tu destino es participar en ese experimento, tienes las condiciones físicas y psicológicas ideales para este, por eso te elegimos. Te recomiendo que aceptes, porque si no es por las buenas, será por las malas, y las malas son bastante malas - el rubio tragó saliva -

-. Qué tan malas - Asuka suspiró -

-. Hablo de secuestros, amenazas, violaciones, así de malas - Katsu abrió los ojos al escuchar eso -

-. Y... por las buenas?

-. Que aceptes ahora, o dentro de un mes - se quedaron mirando, la pelirroja de su pantalón sacó una tarjeta - en cuanto Shizuka presente algún síntoma, puedes llamarme y ver tu decisión - el rubio tomó la tarjeta - bien, ustedes se van mañana, espero verte pronto, no es necesario que me llames sólo por la decisión, puedes hablarme cuando quieras

-. Me vigilarán?

-. Si dices sí, nos mantendremos en contacto, por lo tanto no es necesario, si dices no, nos verás obligados a vigilar cada paso que des

-. Y este experimento a qué lleva? Cual es el fin? Por qué yo!

-. Lo descubrirás todo con punto y detalle, en su momento... - el rubio la miró y luego salió de la cabaña y volver a su hogar, llevándose consigo los papeles que tenían los síntomas de la posible enfermedad de Shizuka

Pasado un mes, Asuka recibió la llamada de Katsuya, donde le decía que aceptaba su propuesta, la pelirroja le dijo que en cualquier momento le iría a buscar, pero que no se preocupara... así por meses se prepararon ambos para lo que iba a venir

_.: Fin Flash back:._

Su destino, Katsu sonrió mientras corría, metió una mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón, cuando sintió algo extraño, sacó su mano y vio un papel, detuvo su carrera y leyó:

"_Te espero esta noche, en el mismo lugar de siempre_

_SK"_

-. Mierda! - volvió a decir - dios, Kaiba... me olvidé por completo... espero me perdones, mi querido Seto... - susurró para luego volver a ponerse en marcha.

En su hogar ya lo esperaba la pelirroja con la maleta lista del rubio y una nota explicativa a su padre esperando, más bien rogando, que entendiera...

-. No coloques esa cara, que no es tu funeral - dijo alegre la chica -

-. Claro! Como no es contigo la cosa...

-. Pero no será nada malo... te inyectarán tres veces al día por dos semanas... y luego te observarán... si algo sale mal, no te preocupes no pasará nada, y para cuando te recuperes podrás volver, el caso es que dura tres meses como sea, estarás bien atendido - en esta parte abrazó al chico - además sólo estaré lejos un par de horas, contarás conmigo para lo que sea, y te traeré información de tus amigos, diario... además de tu querido Seto Kaiba... - al nombrarlo Katsu sintió un pequeño escalofríos - no te preocupes, no se enojará - terminó susurrando - bien vamos... nos esperan...

-. Quiénes?

-. Los que nos transportarán, no esperas que nos vayamos a pie, verdad? - el rubio sonrió con un pequeño sonrojo -

-. Para serte franco, no sabía en qué nos iríamos... - dejaron todo preparado, para luego cerrar la puerta... en la mesa de la cocina se puede observar un sobre blanco con la siguiente carta:

_Papá:_

_Lamento decirte las cosas de esta manera, pero no había tiempo, no te preocupes, no estoy metido en nada malo, volveré en tres meses, sin falta. ¿recuerdas esa amiga de la que yo te comentaba? Pues necesita de mi ayuda, perdón, sé que debería darte más explicaciones, pero se me es imposible._

_Te quiere_

_Katsu_

_PD: por favor no le digas a mis amigos_

**Continuará**

En el próximo capítulo se entenderá más sobre lo importante e influyentes que son los "Laboratorios Destiny"

Bien si quieren al otro capitulo traen tomates... n.ñ

Dejen review!

Sólo aprieten el botoncito donde dice "go"

Nos vemos

Yatten Katsuya Kaiba J.


	2. Cap 2

**Fic de:** Yatten Katsuya Kaiba J.

**Idea original de:** Yatten Katsuya Kaiba J.

**Advertencias:** Este fic contiene género Yaoi que significa: relación hombre x hombre. Ya están avisados, si son pocos tolerantes a este género No sigan leyendo.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Yugi OH! NO me pertenecen, yo tan sólo juego con ellos. Este es un fic hecho de fan para fans.

**En calidad de:** Universo Alterno ( después de la vacaciones de invierno de su último año escolar). Acá no ha sucedido nada de los duelos y terribles males que amenazan al mundo, lo que sí, es que Yugi es el mejor duelista y no estoy muy segura de colocar a Yami.

**Fic:** _Cuando el destino toca a tu puerta_

**Capítulo:** 2...

El rubio cabello se pegaba a la frente cubierta de sudor perteneciente al chico que yacía bajo suyo, con las mejillas arreboladas de pasión, se mecía al ritmo de sus embestidas; aquellos ojos melados, que le veían entre cerrados por el placer, le decían que ya no aguantaría mucho. Su nombre dicho entre gemidos, salía de aquellos finos labios, 3 embestidas más bastaron para que ambos se corrieran.

El ceo se dejó caer sobre el albino cuerpo. Con delicadeza salió del interior del rubio bonito para recostarse a su lado, con el pasar de los segundos, la respiración de ambos, se fue calmando, mientras que el de ojos melados se acurrucaba al lado de cuerpo del castaño, bastante cerca, el CEO, rodeó con un brazo el cuerpo de su joven amante en un abrazo protector y posesivo, a la vez, con la otra tapaba, con las ropas de cama, el cuerpo de su rubio y el suyo propio, a pesar de todo, prometía ser una noche helada.

-. To... Seto...? - el castaño abrió, de forma cansina, un ojo -

-. Qué pasa?

-. Estoy cansado... - el ojiazul bufó y cerró el ojo abierto, mientras acariciaba los delicados cabellos de oro -

-. Duerme...

-. No es eso... Seto...?

-. Mh?

-. Estoy cansado de esta relación - esta vez el castaño abrió los dos ojos y vio fijamente a quien estaba a su lado, no era la primera vez que discutían esto, generalmente traían como consecuencia, que no se hablasen mínimo una semana y, al igual del rubio, estaba cansado de esa situación; después de unos segundos respondió -

-. Si no te gusta puedes irte - el rubio se sorprendió de esta respuesta, no se la esperaba, al segundo después, rompió el abrazo con el CEO, quien se sorprendió al dejar de sentir esa calidez. El rubio, momentos de meditar aquellas palabras, salió de la cama y comenzó a vestirse, el CEO miraba asombrado, no creía que tomaría aquella decisión, de repente el celular del rubio comenzó a sonar al ritmo de "Lose you To Night" (Canción con la cual me inspiré para este capítulo, digamos que sería bueno que la escucharan... son los sentimientos de Seto al final de este capítulo cuando Katsu... ups! Casi adelanto los hechos...) de HIM. Seto agudizó el oído para escuchar la conversación

-. Aquí Jou... ¡Hola!... Mañana?... m las 2.47... Sí, hoy... me dices la razón?.. mala... 4pm? - miró al CEO - no, ni uno - a medida que hablaba, Katsu se vestía - vale... espera! No será por... a... oka... nos vemos... - después de colgar y terminar de vestirse, se acercó al castaño, a un par de centímetros que su mano tocara el hombro desnudo de Seto, se arrepintió y se despidió con un murmullo apenas audible y frío - nos vemos en clases, Kaiba - Kaiba, hace mucho, que por las noches, no le decía Kaiba y agregándole esa mezcla entre dolor y rencor con el que había sido dicho. Al rato de sentir como se cerraba la puerta, suavemente, de la habitación, a Seto se le cruzó por la cabeza la idea que de esto se arrepentiría un largo tiempo, pero desechó la idea tan rápido como llegó a pensarlo, con la excusa que esto sólo era una rabieta pasajera de su rubio, ya por la mañana le volvería a hablar o... siempre existe la posibilidad de seguirle el juego un par de días. Con esa idea en la cabeza y una apenas visible sonrisa, se quedó dormido, sin sospechar que, en el fondo de su alma, echaba de menos a su cachorro.

n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.

Otro día se dejaba ver a través de las cortinas del departamento de Seto Kaiba, único lugar testigo de los arranques de pasión, caricias de cariño y palabras de amor que el estoíco presidente de Kaiba Corp. Le decía a su pareja, a su rubio bonito, a su Jou.

Con pereza se levantó de la cama al sentirse solo en ella, vagos recuerdos de la noche recién pasada, le llegaron a la cabeza, dándole a conocer el motivo de por qué esta mañana se despertaba solo en su cama, en su departamento, siendo que siempre abría los ojos en compañía de un bello cachorro rubio. Después de una ducha fría y corta, comenzó a vestirse con el uniforme del instituto, tomó sus cosas y se dirigió a la mansión para ir a buscar el "papeleo de oficina" que su hermano le tendría preparado (que va! El chico quiere ver a su hermanito... o.o... bajen eso!... ¡ya sigo!) para luego ir a clases.

n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.

Como siempre fue el primero en llegar y tuvo que pasar varios y largos minutos antes de que comenzaran a llegar parte de sus compañeros, o como Seto gusta decirles "basuras ignorantes".

-. Buenos días, Kaiba-kun...- saludó el pequeño Yugi, a cambio recibió un gruñido de aquel que tecleaba a una velocidad impresionante, aprendida a través de los años, sobre el tablero de su laptop.

Yugi dejó sus cosas en su puesto y comenzó a platicar con Anzu.

Los lugares de cada uno eran los siguientes:

Al lado de la ventana y en el tercer puesto de atrás hacia delante, se sentaba Jou, a su lado Yugi, delante del rubio estaba Honda y al frente de Yugi, Anzu. En la parte de atrás del salón y a dos columnas de separación del puesto de Jou, se sentaba el gran Seto Kaiba.

(no sé si habrá quedado explicado de la forma que yo quería, así que les adjunto el siguiente recuadro con los puesto, 0 significa que se sienta otro compañero)

0 0 0

H A0

J Y 0

0 0 0

0 0 S

(ese es el órden... lo necesitaré más adelante... por eso lo detallo n.n)

A cinco minutos que tocaran, llegaba un Jou pálido, con ojeras y sus ojos levemente rojizos e hinchados, clara muestra de haber llorado y pasado en vela gran parte de la noche, eso sí, su sonrisa estaba impecable. Momentos después entraba el profesor correspondiente a la primera clase: Literatura Japonesa.

-. ... Bien, señor Kaiba - el aludido subió su mirada hasta el profesor, dejando tranquilamente en celular, con el cual estaba mandándole mensajes al rubio para saber si seguía enojado con él, aparte le preocupaba su estado, Seto era el único que podía ver tras esa falsa sonrisa, y sabía que su cachorro la estaba pasando mal, pero sólo recibía un "Su mensaje no ha podido ser entregado" y maldecía mil veces en su mente - dígame ¿qué es Haiku? - el CEO pudo los ojos en blanco y miró de soslayo al rubio y notó que este miraba tranquilamente por la ventana, mas exacto hacia la entrada, sin tomarle atención a la clase, bufó -

-. Haiku: forma poética desarrollada en el Japón desde el siglo XVII influenciado por el budismo Zen.  
Se caracteriza por su simplicidad y una actitud por parte del poeta de intensificada atención a la naturaleza, dejando fuera de su campo cualquier forma de divagación o pensamiento.  
En su idioma original, es decir el Japonés antiguo, se compone de 17 sílabas, distribuidas de cinco, siete y cinco sílabas de manera fija. - todos los presentes escuchaban con atención a la explicación que daba su compañero castaño, todos a excepción del rubio, que seguía mirando por la ventana y, esta vez, el profesor lo notó -

-. Señor Jounochi - el rubio apartó la mirada para posarse en el canoso profesor con una expresión como si recién llegara al planeta tierra (es decir que andaba en la luna), Seto sonrió, eso sí, apenas visible - recíteme el Goshiku, Sodo, Mujin y Kokyô - el de ojos melados parpadeó dos veces - debería tomar más atención a clases y así saber de qué le estoy hablando - Jou empuñó sus manos y dijo entre dientes -

-. Sé de qué me habla, sólo me tomaba un par de segundos para que todo llegara a mi memoria sin error alguno - hubo silencio en el aula, esta vez la sonrisa de Seto, sí, se dejó ver, Jou aspiró -

Gochiku:

Larga noche,

El sonido del agua

Dice lo que pienso

- Pausa -

Sodo:

Después

De haber mirado a la luna,

Mi sombra y yo, camino a casa

- pausa de nuevo, y esta vez miró desafiante al profesor que le miraba entre asombro y furia - "tal vez" pensó Katsuya "esperaba que no supiera nada y así humillarme, como lo ha venido haciendo de años, pero no! No hoy, me he desvelado estudiando junto a Seto, para ahora no saber que me preguntan, me pasaría de tarado!" Katsuya estaba furioso y en esa condición, no dejaría que nadie lo humillara -

Mujin:

Chirría un ave en el agua

Un agua donde hay luna

Un agua donde hay estrellas

Kokyô:

En medio del bosque

Suena el caer de la lluvia

Suena el caer de las hojas

- al terminar lanzó una sonrisa torcida de victoria (me parece haber visto esa sonrisa en alguna otra persona), al dejar sin habla al profesor, Seto sólo incrementó su sonrisa, sí de algo había servido la relación que llevaban durante dos años era que el rubio había mejorado su nivel académico y, acá Seto daba gracias al cielo, había aprendido y practicado la palabra puntualidad.

(quería agradecer a Aiko-chan por haberme pasado esa hoja... o.o... que no me la pasaste?... verdad!... yo te la robé!... etto... olviden esto n.ñ... seguimos!)

la clase continuó con un ambiente tenso, de repente el rubio sentía las miradas de sus compañeros puestas en él, claramente, Jou, no entendía el por qué. La clase terminó dando paso al receso.

-. Órale, Jou! - dijo dándose vuelta Honda para quedar cara a cara con su amigo el rubio - te está afectando relacionarte tanto con Kaiba ¡hombre que ya hablas como él!

-. Sí, la respuesta que diste fue totalmente Kaiba - acotó la castaña, Katsu les quedó mirando, luego dirigió su mirada al ojiazul que, como siempre tecleaba en su laptop. Seto al sentirse observado levantó el rostro encontrándose con un par de ojos melados, sostuvieron su mirar unos segundos para luego, Katsu, apartar lentamente su mirada dirigiéndola a su grupo de amigos.

-. Algo tenía que pegarme, después de tantos años... - el recelo en su voz era notable y Yugi comenzó a sospechar y sacar teorías de la razón de su enojo, desechando algunas que, según él, eran completamente ridículas, pero que no se alejaban mucho de la realidad, aunque esto último él no lo sabía - ey! Yugi! - este parpadeó dos veces - qué hora es?

-. He? - vio su muñeca - 9.40, por qué? - Jou sacó su móvil, dándose cuanta que este no estaba encendido, apretó el botón para prenderlo y en la pantalla apareció un gato siamés de hermosos ojos azules con una burbuja que decía "Buenos días, Cachorro!" su mirada y su sonrisa se endulzaron, algunas lágrimas amenazaron con salir.

-. "No, Jou, esta vez no serás tu quien dé el brazo a torcer, lo has estado haciendo durante dos años, ya es suficiente" - de pronto el aparato comienza a sonar - Aquí Jou... ya lo creo... - se levantó de su puesto y salió del aula bajo la atenta mirada de 4 pares de ojos.

-. Sí que está raro, verdad? - comentó el castaño

-. Mm - respondieron los otros dos.

Después de esas palabras las clases continuaron normalmente, bueno si se le puede decir normal al hecho que todos los profesores molestaran a Kaiba para luego reprender a Jou por distraerse casi toda la clase. La clase de matemática, última del día, no fue la excepción.

-. Ya que está tan distraído, señor Jounochi, sabrá cuál es el resultado del ejercicio del pizarrón - retó el profesor de matemáticas y tal cual pasó con el señor de literatura, Katsu le quedó mirando incrédulo, se levantó de su puesto con desgana y comenzó a escribir en el pizarrón el desarrollo del ejercicio

-. " Se me hace conocido... estas sumas... estas divisiones..." - pensaba el rubio, a la vez que desarrollaba el ejercicio -

-. "Qué le pasa hoy, está diferente..."- el tricolor miraba atentamente a su amigo -

-. Hey! Yug! - le susurró Honda - te parece raro, Jou hoy está...

-. Diferente? - terminó de decir Yugi - pues, sí, está más... alegre y distraído de lo normal - los tres, Anzu escuchaba todo, quedaron mirando a su amigo, quien terminaba de resolver el ejercicio en el pizarrón -

-. Sucede algo? - preguntó sorprendido por las extrañas miradas que le lanzaban sus amigos -

-. ... - ninguno contestó, el silencio fue interrumpido por el profesor quien habló, más bien gritó -

-. Es increíble! - exclamó el señor - que alguien de esta clase, claro a excepción el señor Kaiba (¬¬ adulador), resuelva este ejercicio en menos de 8 minutos! - Seto al escuchar su nombre levantó su azul mirar, posándola en el profesor que discutía con su cachorro, quien estaba de pie y bastante enojado -

-. Al parecer el perro está aprendiendo nuevos trucos - Anzu, Yugi y Honda (el burro por delante, con todo mi cariño hacia los burros, lamento compararlos con esta... persona) esperaban respuesta por parte de Katsu, bueno, no sólo ellos, sino también toda persona presente, mas fue sus sorpresa al presenciar que Jou sólo miró al castaño de soslayo y luego volvió su atención al profesor -

-. Increíble! - gritó el rubio enojado - usted está insinuando que yo hice trampa para hacer ese pequeño problema (vale que no era pequeño, ocupaba todo el pizarrón el desarrollo, pero para Jou era pequeño n.ñ)

-. No sería la primera vez, no, señor Jounochi? - se defendió el profesor, Jou empuñó las manos con tanta presión que sus nudillos estaban blancos -

-. Me mato estudiando con... - negó con la cabeza suavemente para sacarse ese pensamiento - hace más de dos años que no copio - musitó el rubio - pero eso parece importarle a nadie - apenas alguien escuchó la mitad de lo que dijo.

Katsu se sentó y comenzó a mirar por la ventana, nuevamente, recordando que tan sólo faltaba media hora para poder verla de nuevo, apareció de nuevo su bella sonrisa en su rostro, para total deleite de cierto par de ojos azules que lo miraban intensamente¡que ganas de haber oído lo último que dijo su cachorro! Pero por más que puso atención apenas y entendió un par de palabras.

Mirando por la ventana y olvidándose de todo se pasó el tiempo rápidamente. El CEO no fue mucho lo que tomó atención a las clases, estaba intentando saber quién llamaba a su cachorro, pero cada vez que encontraba un número, este no le llevaba a ningún lugar concreto.

Cada uno metido en lo suyo estaban todos, cuando tocaron para finalizar las clases y 5 segundos después Seto veía como salía corriendo su rubio. Ordenó sus cosas tranquilamente y salió del salón encontrando una respuesta y demasiadas preguntas para su gusto.

"Juudai Asuka"

Ese nombre le molestaba como mosquito durante una noche de verano y para incrementar su enojo no había información relevante sobre ella.

Subió a su oficina en su elevador privado. Ya estando en el último piso, pasó por la oficina de su mano derecha, Satochi.

-. Quiero toda la información que encuentres sobre Juudai Asuka - el joven sentado tras un escritorio repleto de papeles habló -

-. Hola Seto, gusto en verte¿cómo estás? Yo bien, con una pila de trabajo, pero gracias por preguntar - Seto bufó - bueno ¿qué querías sobre Asuka-chan? - preguntó despreocupado -

-. Info... ¿la conoces! - Seto golpeó el escritorio, botando gran parte de los papeles, Sato miró incrédulo como todo su trabajo se iba al caño, luego posó su negra mirada en los profundos y helados ojos azules de Kaiba, suspiró -

-. Esto... sí, pero te advierto que hace más de un año que no sé de ella.

-. Quiero TODA la información de ella escrita, tienes una hora

-. Puedo saber ¿por qué? - por toda respuesta recibió un portazo que terminó de botar los papeles - qué se trae entre manos este? Ay Asuka! Qué le hiciste? - dicho esto se metió de lleno en el computador descifrando claves y pasando como si nada los más complicados estilos de seguridad

Por otro lado estaba Seto tratando de concentrarse en el trabajo, pero nada. Kaiba no dejaba de pensar que tan feliz se veía su cachorro al lado de esa tal Juudai.

-. Kaiba...- interrumpió el pelinegro - tengo la información que me pediste - le pasó 3 hojas - hice todo lo que estaba a mi alcance y más - Kaiba leía y escuchaba atento - probé con las diferentes identidades que suele usar

-. Sí, pero esto no es suficiente - gruñó el ojiazul, Sato le entregó una hoja más -

-. Te recuerdo que ella estudió en el mismo lugar que yo, y es unagenio en cubrir cosas en internet y bases de datos, sabe mucho de informática y es una experta programadora, Seto - luego se refirió a la carta - la mandó mientras buscaba

"_Estimado Señor Kaiba:_

_No encontrará información alguna en bases de datos, acostumbro a dejar todo cubierto o simplemente a borrarlo, así que, si quiere encontrar más sobre mi, tendrá que buscarse otra fuente de información._

_Juudai Asuka"_

-. Al parecer serás tu mi fuente de información - arrugó el papel con la nota entre sus manos -

-. Qué quieres saber? - preguntó tomando asiento en el amplio y cómodo sofá de cuero negro que estaba frente al escritorio de Seto -

-. Todo

-. A ver... - guardó silencio un par de segundos, para desesperación de Seto - estudio en "Princeton Institute", ubicado al sur de escocia, en el área matemático, ingresó a los 8 años y egresó a las 15, un año antes de lo normal

-. Qué? La echaron? - un cierto tono burlón se dejó escuchar en su voz, Sato negó con la cabeza suavemente -

-. Para nada, egresó con honores y todo! Pero no es raro, el año pasado se tituló una amiga de ella, a Asuka la conocí cuando tenía 10 años, nos llevamos por tres años, ahora debe tener 19. Si quieres saber sobre su familia, pues... tiene un padre drogadicto, que mató a los padres de su amiga, la chica que se egresó, y mató a la madre de Asuka, quien estaba embarazada de 3 meses sin nadie saberlo. Estudió varias carreras en Princeton, hasta un año trabaja para Laboratorios Destiny, no sé si lo seguirá ejerciendo. No sé qué más contarte...

-. Laboratorios Destiny...?

-. Sí, los laboratorios con los que firmaste hace un mes, los que te iban a proporcionar la tecnología para tu próximo proyecto

-. Pero allá no iban sólo los mejores--?

-. Y tu crees que Priceton no saca los mejores profesionales? Ese comentario me ofende Kaiba - uy! Otra persona más que sólo le llamaba Kaiba cuando estaba molesta, agregó a Satochi a la lista de personas, que tan sólo eran, sumado Sato, tres - en Priceton las semanas son de 9 días y los días de 26 horas, tienes suerte de dormir 4 horas semanales y olvídate de sacar calificaciones más bajas de 9, y al segundo error estás fuera - poniéndose de pie - bien pudiste haber ido a estudiar allá, pero Gozaburo dijo que no tenía los castigos apropiados - hiendo a la puerta para retirarse -

-. Sabes qué relación tiene Juudai con Jounochi Katsuya? - Sato palideció al instante, quién sería lo suficientemente estúpido para meterse con la pareja del CEO más respetado de todo Asia! -

-. "Estamos hablando de Asuka..." - se recordó - no creo que tenga una relación más allá que una profesional, pero eso sólo lo saben dos personas, Asuka y Jounochi-san, deberías preguntarle a Jou-san, no lo crees? - Seto recordó que esta noche lo vería, para aclarar las cosas, necesitaba saber qué le pasaba - bueno si no te molesta debo ir a rehacer mi trabajo, ya que cierta persona mandó lo que hice durante la mañana al caño, y debo terminar antes del anochecer, ya que tengo visitas en casa

-. No sabía que tenías vida social...- se burló Kaiba-

-. Pues para que veas, y creo que es mucho más activa que la tuya... - dicho esto cerró la puerta de la oficina de Kaiba, saludó a la secretaria y suspiró camino a su despacho - verás en el problema que me has metido, Asuka... - susurró recordando lo que había pasado mientras buscaba información...

_.:Flash back:._

-. No sabía que el señor Kaiba tenía interés en mi - se dejó escuchar desde los parlantes de su ordenador -

-. Pues para que veas que le eres importante

-. Satoshi! - en su monitor apareció una ventana con la imagen de una chica de pelo cobrizo - wow! Por qué Kaiba quiere información mía, me avisaron que alguien intentaba conseguir información mía, pero nunca pensé que tu... wow! Y que descubriste? No mucho, verdad?... etto... cierto! Cómo estás n.n... - (ya ven?... esta chica habla hasta por los codos) -

-. Primero, no tengo idea, qué le hiciste a Kaiba, segundo, quién te avisó, descubrí sobre tu familia - ante esto último la chica palideció - y último, bien gracias, ahora estoy trabajando, así que no me meteré en el plano familiar - dijo con los ojos cerrados, aunque escuchó el suspiro que mandó la chica -

-. Gracias...

-. Pero sí en el laboral... dime qué le hiciste a Kaiba?

-. Uy! Eso es confidencial, ni aunque seas mi amigo te lo diré, ams quién me avisó, pues Hajime! El chico es un ángel conmigo, siempre me informa quién se esta metiendo con mi información, cuando descubrió quien era, me llamó de inmediato - Sato tenía la mano izquierda empuñada con tanta fuerza que sus uñas se incrustaban en su piel - estás seguro que estás bien?

-. Si...

-. Bueno, será... pues no me molesta que hayas conseguido información, dásela, pero me harás un favor

-. Te haré un favor? ¬¬ eso no es favor, es una orden!

-. Entonces lo harás n.n... mándale la siguiente nota a tu jefecito... y le cuentas lo que te pregunte sobre mi

-. De acuerdo, pero ese no es favor, cierto?

-. Nop, n.n... siempre, tan perceptivo! Te lo diré en la cena que me darás a mi invitado y a mi en tu departamento... uy! Ya se me hace tarde! Bye!

-. Bye... - razonó unos segundos después - cena!.? Asuka!.? - demasiado tarde, la chica había cortado la comunicación -

_.:Fin flash back:._

-. Será Jounochi tu invitado?...

n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.

Kaiba esperó a su cachorro en su departamento, pero este nunca se apareció, se preocupó, pero no lo admitiría nunca! Vaya!... si nunca antes, cuando se enfadaban, su cachorro faltaba a una cita, tal vez esta vez si lo pasaría mal. A las tres de la mañana decidió dejar de esperarlo y se alistó para dormirse, era increíble lo grande y vacía que se sentía la cama sin su cachorro, inconscientemente se aferró a la almohada que Jou ocupaba para dormir, almohada que aún conservaba el aroma a miel de su rubio, poco a poco se quedó dormido...

n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.

Otro día amanecía en ciudad Domino, y el CEO se levantó sin ánimos, pero con ciertas ansias de ir a clases y ver a su rubio bonito junto al grupo de idiotas que tenía como amigos, pero lo más importante, saber que estaba bien, pero su desilusión se hizo presente y su preocupación se incrementó al darse cuenta que ese día su cachorro no asistiría a clases...

**Continuará...**

n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.

bueno! Qué les pareció este capítulo? Lo sé! Me demoré! Pero este será el ritmo más rápido que puedo adaptar! ey! Tengo 5 fic's que continuar... bueno... tengo que hacer 5 fic XDDD...

Respondo a los review's (por orden de llegada)

**Aledi:** bueno, me tardé... gomen! T.T ya sabes clases... no te dejan ni respirar... me alegro mucho que te guste! n.n... aa seto se molestará? ya lo veremos...

**Mika Selket y Mika Dark:** n.ñ... gracias... creo...

**Ragsiel:** jojojo! lo que yo quiero hacer con katsuya lo verán... tal vez... en el próximo capítulo... si! tres meses de abstinencia! se morirá XDD, gracias!

**yamiandyuni:** mira! este cap es más largo!... pero no sale mucho Jou, más bien se trata de seto...te gustará verdad? gracias por los besos XD... gracias!

**Copo-chan:** media confundida?... en que? o.o... bueno si tas confundida has la preguntas que quieras! neh! ¬¬ que no sé en lo que te confundiste! bueno espero tus preguntas, ne?... n.n... gracias!

**AGUILA FANEL:** gracias! realmente todas esperan que seto se enoje o.o...?... será... eso es parte del misterio...

LES SERÉ HONESTA, NUNCA PENSÉ QUE RECIBIRÍA TANTOS (bueno yo llamo tantos a 6, n.ñ) REVIEWS POR UN SÓLO CAP...

gracias y dejen review!

Yatten Katsuya Kaiba J.

PD: salió largo este cap! 9 hojas, lo creen? Para mi es un nuevo record! XDD


	3. Cap 3

**Fic de:** Yatten Katsuya Kaiba J.

**Idea original:** Yatten Katsuya Kaiba J.

**Advertencia: **Este fic contiene género Yaoi… que significan relaciones: hombre x hombre… ya están avisados / as… si son pocos tolerantes a este tipo de relaciones (homofóbicos) no sigan leyendo...

**Disclaimer:** los personajes de Yugi oh! No me pertenecen... yo tan sólo juego con ellos... este un fic hecho de fan para fans...

**En Calidad de**: Universo Alterno (después de vacaciones de invierno del último año escolar), acá no ha sucedido nada de cartas, los duelos y terribles males que amenazan al mundo nunca ocurrieron, lo que sí, es que Yugi es el mejor duelista y no estoy muy segura de colocar a Yami... (para saber si lo quieren en el fic, manden review)

**Notas de autor: **LO SIENTO!!! Casi dos años esperaron este capítulo y me salió tan cortito… se me pasó el tiempo volando eso sí… ayer pensé que era marzo del 2006 y resulta que estamos a septiembre del 2007… hubiesen visto mi cara… jajajajaja.

Bueno les dejo deleitarse con este corto, pero buen, capítulo.

CAPITULO DEDICADO A **SURIME** Y A **KORIME**

**Fic: **_Cuando el destino toca a tu puerta_

**Capítulo: 3 **_Carta_

Otro día amanecía en ciudad Domino, y el CEO se levantó sin ánimos, pero con ciertas ansias de ir a clases y ver a su rubio bonito junto al grupo de idiotas que tenía como amigos, pero lo más importante, saber que estaba bien, pero su desilusión se hizo presente y su preocupación se incrementó al darse cuenta que ese día su cachorro no asistiría a clases...

n.n.n.n.n.

Seto abrió la puerta de su departamento y un sobre cayó junto a sus pies. Se agachó con elegancia para cogerlo, pero antes que su mano tocara el sobre lo reconoció, hacía un par de semanas le había llegado uno bien parecido. Lo observó. La persona que lo había mandado era tan elocuente como el anterior. Sólo una frase en todo el sobre.

"_Destino: Kaiba Seto"_

El sobre era blanco y estaba cerrado con un sello negro en el cual estaba marcada una serpiente enrollada en una rosa.

Dejó su bolso en alguna silla del departamento y se dirigió a su alcoba, la alcoba que seguía manteniendo el olor de su cachorro. Se sentó en la cama del velador, sacó el sobre que le habían mandado antes. Sí, era igual. El primero había contenido un pequeño papel con una frase que más que tranquilizarlo, le angustiaba.

"_No te preocupes, estoy bien"_

Reconocía la caligrafía, era de Katsuya, aquel rubio que había desaparecido de sus vidas casi un mes atrás. Lo preocupante era que la letra estaba tiritona y a la vez floja, apenas se marcaba la tinta del bolígrafo ocupado, eso significaba una sola cosa, que su cachorro estaba demasiado débil para escribir. Sonrió al pensar que, a pesar de la debilidad que el rubio sintiera en ese momento, tuvo un momento para pensar en él y tratar de no preocuparlo (a pesar que tuvo el efecto contrario, pero que va, es lindo el gesto); lo que le angustiaba era el por qué de esa debilidad.

Suspiró.

Miró fijamente el nuevo sobre, con cuidado rompió el sello esperando encontrar algo más que una corta y precisa nota.

Expulsó el aire que no sabía que aguantaba al encontrar una carta hecha y derecha.

"_Querido Seto:…"_

Así comenzaba, imaginó la voz de su cachorro al leer las dos palabras. Antes de seguir tomó la decisión de estar cómodo, así que fue a la cocina puso a hervir agua, volvió a su alcoba y en el transcurso comenzó a desvestirse, llegando completamente desnudo al cuarto de baño. Largó el agua esperando que esta saliera caliente, cuando estaba a una temperatura agradable se colocó bajo la regadera dejando que las gotas de agua recorrieran su cuerpo limpiándolo de todas las impurezas y relajándolo…

Recordando que sobre su cama se hallaban las posibles respuestas a sus preguntas apresuró en detener el agua, secarse cada parte del cuerpo para proceder a vestirse con un buzo y una polera holgada, de esas que gustaba usar Katsuya.

"_Querido Seto:…"_

Volvió a leer. Colocose una toalla en su cuello para evitar que las gotas de agua de su cabello mojaran la polera. A paso veloz fue a la cocina donde se preparó un tazón de café y algo para comer.

Estando ya listo se dispuso a leer…

"_Querido Seto:_

_¿Cómo te encuentras? Espero que bien, sé que debe ser difícil para ti entender lo que está pasando, incluso para mi lo es, es más puede que estés enojado conmigo ahora, pero tengo la esperanza que no sea así, porque de serlo no estarías leyendo esta carta…"_

Iba pensando en Seto, en lo que no le contó, tal vez estuviese enojado, aún más que esa mañana. Había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con él, pero no quiso, fue orgulloso, mas no era su culpa! Él quería que su relación avanzase, que al menos el pequeño de los Kaiba se enterara de la situación, sabía que el menor se alegraría tanto y dejaría de estar angustiado por su hermano como lo estaba ahora, entendería por qué Seto pasaba sólo dos noches en la mansión, aunque sería algo incómodo, razonó, el pequeño sabría lo que estaba haciendo su hermana y con quién. Pudo sentir ese calor en sus mejillas. Ah… Seto…

Miró por la ventana y vio que el paisaje no era el que esperaba, no se dirigían al aeropuerto. Se preocupó, dudó de la palabra de su amiga, pensó que le había engañado. Para alejar toda duda decidió preguntar.

-. ¿A dónde vamos?

-. Antes de irnos, iremos a cenar a casa de un amigo

-. Un ¿Amigo? – le miró inquisidoramente, ella le devolvió la mirada, esos ojos claros, le daban una sensación que algo ocultaban, algo muy importante.

-. Sí, sólo un amigo – la tristeza era oculta tras su sonrisa…

"…_Pero antes de seguir quisiera pedirte perdón por haberme ido así, sin decirte nada, pero si tan sólo no hubiésemos tenido esa discusión ahora sabrías todo…"_

El timbre de su departamento sonó, el estaba terminando de preparar la cena en la que su amiga se había auto invitado adjuntando, también, a un amigo.

Abrió la puerta y se encontró con Asuka que le miraba alegremente y, no se sorprendió cuando junto a ella estaba la alta y rubia figura de la pareja del CEO más importante de toda Asia, Jou-san.

-. Disculpa la tardanza, pero… wow! Esta mesa es para la cena? – la mesa tenía puesto para tres, con servicio completo, vasos de cristal y otras cosas.

-. No, es para mirarla mientras comemos de pie – Katsu sonrió ante la ironía – para qué más crees que es

-. No sé, pero nunca pensé que te arreglarías tanto para una cena de amigos

-. Me gusta hacer bien las cosas

-. Bah! Tanto tiempo con esos tiburones de la alta clase te cambiaron – se acercó a Sato lo sujetó de la camisa y comenzó a zamarrearlo – dime que has hecho con mi amigo!! – lloró melodramáticamente, el peli azul no pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco, aunque muy dentro de sí echaba de menos estos pequeños actos.

-. A ti, tanto tiempo entre gases tóxicos, te fundieron el cerebro – se dirigió a Jou – debes disculparla, pero es así por naturaleza.

-. No debe preocuparse – respondió Katsu al ver la extraña escena que se desarrollaba frente a él

-. Soy satoshi, pero ya que soportas a esta descerebrada, puedes decirme Sato

-. Descerebrada¡¿a quién le dices descerebrada?

-. Ves a otra descerebrada en el lugar

-. Tal vez esté alguna de tus noviecitas, mujeres de turno en tu departamento – sus palabras salieron ácidas, como veneno de serpiente, entre ellos se produjo un incómodo silencio.

-. Discúlpanos – Serio tomó a Asuka de los hombros y la empujó hasta la habitación continua a la del comedor, que resultaba ser su alcoba – puedo preguntarte algo

-. Dale – dijo la chica más seria.

-. ¿Qué te hizo involucrarte con la pareja del CEO más importante de toda Asia? – olvidando el repentino ataque de… ¿celos? Que Asuka había tenido en el comedor

-. Sus aptitudes físicas – fue la simple respuesta.

-. Es para los laboratorios – afirmó más que preguntar

-. Obviamente

-. Pero no debió haber aceptado de buenas a primeras

-. Claro que no, le dimos algo a cambio

-. Algo a cambio, que el CEO no le pudiera dar?

-. Exactamente

-. Y eso qué podría ser

-. Déjame ver – meditó unos segundos – es algo que completamente confidencial.

-. Disculpen – sintieron la voz de Jou desde el otro lado de la puerta – pero está saliendo humo desde la cocina, creo que algo se está quemando

-. ¡Diablos! – Salió corriendo hacia la cocina – mi estofado – comenzó a lloriquear.

-. Katsu, no te molestaría comer comida rápida ¿verdad? – Preguntó la chica al ver que la cena que había preparado Satoshi se iba por la borda, o mejor dicho, por el procesador.

Jou tan sólo negó mientras sonreía, era una pareja de amigos muy peculiar…

"…_¡Ya lo sé! No coloques esa cara enfurruñada que has de tener, yo sé que los hubiera no existen…_

_¿Te habrá llegado la nota anterior? Espero, para no preocuparte…"_

-. Tengo una duda – habló el rubio mientras tragaba su comida china.

-. Lánzala – recibió una fría mirada del peli azul – digo, puedes realizarla

-. Cómo has cambiado estos años sin vernos – susurró el mayor de los tres

-. Es con respecto a mi estadía en escocia. – ambos se colocaron más serios, la chica y el peliazul. – es que ¿podré mantener contacto con mis amigos? – ellos dos se miraron y suspiraron al mismo tiempo.

-. Preferentemente no, pero puedes, mas con uno solo, el más importante para ti, la gracia es que no te puedan hallar y si le envías una carta o quieres llamar a tus amigos, ellos harán lo imposible para encontrarte, y eso entorpecerá los planes, además si has de mandarle correo ellos obviamente no podrán regresarte ni una carta, ni un comentario, nada, así que yo creo que en un tiempo te aburrirías y/o desesperarías y eso no es bueno para los planes que tenemos para ti…

-. Oh… ya veo – Sato codeó a Asuka y ella sólo suspiró resignada.

-. Escucha, Jou-san, yo puedo…

"…_Te contaré todo lo que puedo, o me dejan, contarte…"_

Estaba feliz, después de la noticia que le había dado Satoshi, él iba más tranquilo hacia Escocia: podría mandarle cartas a su querido Seto, a pesar que estuviera enojado con él, aunque esperaría la respuesta de Satoshi para ver si lo hacía o no…

"…_Estoy pagando una deuda, no tiene nada que ver con dinero, así que quita esa idea que tú pudiste haberme ayudado, por que no es así, creo que aparte de ellos nadie lo hubiese hecho…"_

Llegó a las instituciones del Laboratorio y se maravilló, era un edificio muy moderno con varias áreas verdes donde se encontraban personas paseando

-. Este es el sector de la clínica – habló Asuka desde su puesto revisando algunos papeles – si tu cuerpo reacciona bien al tratamiento serás trasladado en pocas semana a este lugar donde podrás pasear y recrearte en un sin fin de cosas

-. Es como… wow – siguieron avanzando dejando atrás la clínica, dando paso a un edificio mucho más grande que el anterior y con más protección – es… gigante

-. Ni tanto, te darás cuenta que casi todo es concreto, como trabajamos con cosas tan peligrosas y radiactivas que necesitamos estructuras más fuertes y eso – tomó su bolso y salió del automóvil, Katsuya le imitó - espera acá un momento, iré a ver si el doctor que te atenderá está listo para recibirte, en tal caso te llevaré hasta tu cuarto y ahí le esperaremos

-. Me acompañarás?

-. En todo momento, Katsu, no te preocupes – le palmeó la espalda para darle seguridad.

"…_Después de irme de casa fuimos a cenar al hogar de uno de los ayudantes, algo así, fue una cena con diversidad. Creo que mi… ¿asesora? Y su ayudante formarían una gran pareja…"_

Cuando fue ubicado en una de las habitaciones, Asuka aún estaba con él, nunca lo abandonó, pero ahora se veía mucho más madura que nunca, recordó la jovialidad con la que se mostró en el departamento de Satoshi, ambos, no perdían oportunidad en insultarse, pero se notaban como se querían, quizá algo aún no descubierto por ellos.

Esa había sido una cena inolvidable.

"…_Pero me desvío del tema._

_Tomamos un avión a… no sé donde, pero estamos fuera de Japón, eso se nota, el clima es más frío, aunque no te lo puedo asegurar no se escucha nada tras estas paredes._

_Son todos muy amables conmigo, dicen que seré historia, yo creo que exageran…"_

-. Buenos días, Matt

-. Días querida Asuka – ambos se saludaron con abrazo – creo que Hajime te está buscando, es sobre la información nuevamente, parece que alguien se empeña en saber quién eres y ya descifró su par de códigos

-. Okale – dijo la chica, se dio vuelta y observó a Katsuya, la conversación había sido en inglés, para su disgusto, había logrado entender la cuarta parte de lo que habían conversado. ¿quién sería Hajime? – disculpa Katsu, problemas de oficio, él es tu doctor, te dejo en buenas manos – pronto salió de la habitación un tanto apurada

-. Tu – dijo un chico de cabello rubio y ojos azules – debes ser Katsuya

-. Así es

-. Me presento, yo soy Matthew, tu doctor durante estos meses – tomó unos papeles que estaban sobre una mesilla de noche – primero que todo haremos algunos exámenes para ver si tu cuerpo es compatible con la nueva fórmula o no

-. Según Asuka, eso no era necesario

-. Son exámenes de rutina, no te preocupes, de seguro saldrás bien – el doctor le guiñó un ojo – entonces, te cambias y nos vemos en 5 minutos – antes de salir agregó – si todo sale bien, serás un chico de oro, saldrás hasta en los libros de medicina

-. Y si sale mal

-. En los de defunción – lo dijo tan natural que a Jou le costó procesar.

-. Ah… ¿Qué?

-. Era una broma – el doctor salió riéndose de la habitación. Katsuya se estaba preguntando dónde había ido a meterse esta vez…

"…_Bueno, Seto, es todo lo que puedo contarte, nos quedan dos meses sin vernos…"_

_-_. ¿Cómo va todo?

-. Tu cuerpo está reaccionando muy bien – contestó Asuka – en una semana serás trasladado a la clínica

-. Me siento muy cansado

-. Eso es normal, debido a que tu metabolismo está recibiendo sustancias extrañas, las está combatiendo, cuando ya las acepte como propias te sentirás mejor.

-. ¿Cuándo será eso?

-. Tan sólo llevamos un mes – observó la expresión de desagrado – pero yo creo que pronto – vio la hora en el reloj – ya es tiempo

-. Otra vez?

-. Si, katsu, otra vez, pero en esta te daremos algo en qué entretenerte, te gusta la música – dijo mientras preparaba una inyección.

-. Claro, me gusta… ah!... – se quejó, la aguja atravesó su abdomen y vació su líquido.

-. Esta vez tiene somníferos, te dormirás rápido…

"…_Siento que en vez de tranquilizarte te angustié más, aunque ni seguro estoy que leas esta carta, a lo mejor estoy gastando tiempo en esto, aunque [_acá un nombre borrado por una mancha de tinta_ dice que al menos me sirve como distractor, cómo me gustaría saber que realmente recibes estas cartas y no solamente la dejarás sobre tu escritorio para que, con el tiempo, sea olvidada y tomada como alguna otra de tus admiradoras (aunque no sé que te ven, ya que eres un ser frío y egoísta, deben estar locas)_

_Se despide, _

_Jounouchi Katsuya_

_Tu algo."_

Terminó de leer la carta y su café se hallaba helado en el velador junto a su merienda, realmente estaba mucho más preocupado que antes, había muchas palabras borroneadas con diferente tinta que el de la escritura, lo que le llevaba a pensar que tal vez le revisaban la correspondencia, qué ganas tenía de responderle. Pero algo estaba mal borrado, aquel nombre… si pudiera leerlo bien, mañana le pediría a Satoshi que lo revisara, hablando de él, estaba actuando algo raro, cosas de él, se dijo.

Se tapó con la ropa de cama, olvidando que tenía que cabello húmedo, poco a poco se fue quedando dormido, rodeado por el aroma que despedía la almohada de Katsuya, que le tranquilizaba, y con esa angustia al saber que su querido cachorro no estaba en el país…

**Continuará**

Bueno, perdóname!!!! Perdóname! Jajajajaja

Bueno espero que les guste

Review!!! Para saber que alguien lo está leyendo…

Gracias a dos personas que me mandaron review este año y me acordaron que tenía que actualizar… a ustedes dos muchas gracias!!!

INICIADO: 12 de septiembre del 2007, 20.34

FINALIZADO: 13 de septiembre de 2007, 19.45


	4. Cap 4

**Fic de:** Yatten Katsuya Kaiba J.

**Idea original:** Yatten Katsuya Kaiba J.

**Advertencia: **Este fic contiene género Yaoi… que significan relaciones: hombre x hombre… ya están avisados / as… si son pocos tolerantes a este tipo de relaciones (homofóbicos) no sigan leyendo...

**Disclaimer:** los personajes de Yugi oh! No me pertenecen... yo tan sólo juego con ellos... este un fic hecho de fan para fans...

**En Calidad de**: Universo Alterno (después de vacaciones de invierno del último año escolar), acá no ha sucedido nada de cartas, los duelos y terribles males que amenazan al mundo nunca ocurrieron, lo que sí, es que Yugi es el mejor duelista y no estoy muy segura de colocar a Yami... (para saber si lo quieren en el fic, manden review)

**Notas de autor: **Más luego que el anterior, jijiji, espero les guste…

**Fic: **_Cuando el destino toca a tu puerta_

**Capítulo: 4 **Vísperas de Reunión

Trabajar para el CEO ya era de por sí difícil, pero trabajar para el CEO más antipático de toda Asia y que más encima estuviera con un humor de perros, era toda una hazaña.

Hacía un mes y dos semanas que Asuka había ido a cenar con él, Asuka y Jou-san, claramente. Después de eso, él había dejado de tener comunicación con la pelirroja.

Suspiró. Estaba agotado, hacía ya dos noches que no dormía bien, sabía que algo iba a pasar, pero qué, si tan sólo en Princeton los hubieran preparado mejor para la vida que para el trabajo, no estaría sufriendo esto.

Sato se pasó una mano por los cabellos mientras intentaba relajarse. Observó los papeles que tenía sobre su escritorio, papeles de los laboratorios Destiny. Volvió a suspirar.

Apretó el botón del intercomunicador y llamó a su secretaria.

-. Ren… - habló con voz cansina

-. Dígame, señor Yamaguchi.

-. Entra un poco…

-. Como usted ordene, señor – se abrió la puerta de la oficina dando paso a una chica un tanto más baja que Asuka, de cabello negro y ojos verde esmeralda - ¿desea algo?

-. Ren, te preguntaré por última vez ¿estás segura que no puedes decirme, por qué ella te mandó para acá? – ella le mira con condolencia y sonríe

-. Ya lo sabrás, Sato – ella tomó asiente frente a su jefe

-. No me gusta esto… - ella sonríe.

-. Te tengo una buena noticia – Sato le mira con expectación – vendrá esta tarde Hajime a dejarte una carta

-. Y eso es una buena noticia?

-. Alégrate, hombre, claro que es una buena noticia. Tu jefe se sentirá mejor, o ¿no? – Sato volvió a suspirar.

Después de esa cena "especial" en su departamento, las cosas en la oficina habían ido en picada, poco a poco el "agradable" carácter del CEO iba empeorando. Sentía lástima por la pobre secretaria que tenía que soportarlo todos los días, todo el día.

Una semana después, en su hogar, había recibido la visita de Hajime, el lacayo de Asuka, con una carta, le había dado estrictas órdenes de cuándo y cómo tenía que ser entregada el sobre, que no debía dejar huellas y todas esas cosas que le habían enseñado en la escuela. JA! Como si a él se le hubieran olvidado, fulminó con la vista al pobre chico, pero este no se inmutó, simplemente se fue, tan silencioso como llegó.

Él había tenido que hacer mil gracias para poder llegar al departamento que compartía Seto con Jou, primero debía salir más temprano del trabajo, cosa imposible, porque Kaiba, lo tenía amarrado a la computadora haciendo su trabajo, mientras el CEO, se dedicaba a buscar a su cachorro. Pero todo su esfuerzo valió la pena, ya que al otro día, el castaño había llegado con un humor más alegre.

Hace un par de semanas que había recibido el currículo de Ren, la amiga de Asuka que se había recibido hace un año. Se postulaba para el puesto de secretaria, por que la suya, misteriosamente, había contagiado una peligrosa enfermedad que necesitaba mucho reposo. Seto había visto su currículo y la había aceptado de inmediato, le propuso un puesto más decente que el de secretaria, pero ella se negó de la forma más elegante, quería empezar de a poco.

Cuando llegó lo primero que hizo fue ir a la oficina de Sato y sentarse frente a él.

-. Vengo de parte de Asuka – había dicho – dijo que tenía que vigilarte – él había pegado el grito en el cielo cuando se enteró, intentó comunicarse con la pelirroja, pero como supondrán, fue imposible.

Y ahora estaba ahí, hace tres días, había recibido una carta de los Laboratorios Destiny para ver el avance del proyecto del cual Kaiba debió haber hecho el informe, pero que no hizo y lo delegó a él. Estaba cansado, había muchas cosas que hacer. Obviamente la ayuda de Ren para saber qué es lo que querían los gerentes de esa empresa había servido mucho.

-. ¿Deseas algo más? – preguntó desde la puerta.

-. Una taza de café estaría bien – ella asintió y salió - Argh… nunca debí aceptar este trabajo…

Kaiba estaba tecleando en su ordenador, buscando los posibles lugares donde podría estar su cachorro¡oh! Cuánto lo lamentaba, quería tenerlo, abrazarlo, besarlo, decirle que lo amaba, que…

-. Señor…? – Sonó desde el intercomunicador – señor, lamento molestarlo, pero acaban de terminar de ordenar la sala de conferencias para mañana

-. Ya estaba bueno¿tienen todo listo? – hubo un silencio.

-. El señor Yamaguchi no se ha comunicado conmigo, señor

-. Pues comunícate y dile que venga, AHORA

-. Sí, señor – se cortó la comunicación.

Malditos empresarios de los laboratorios, habían avisado con tan sólo tres días de plazo que irían a ver cómo estaba el avance de su próximo proyecto… y él lo había olvidado por completo…

-. Me llamas? – el ojiazul se fijó en el aspecto de su empelado, estaba demacrado, demasiado pálido y con unas grandes ojeras.

-. Está todo listo?

-. No, sólo falta…

-. Entrégamelo, yo haré el resto, tómate lo que queda del día y descansa, te necesito de buen aspecto mañana en la mañana

-. Muy considerado de tu parte, Seto – ocultando un bostezo sale de la oficina para dirigirse a la suya.

-. Ren, entrégale los papeles que están en la mesa a Kaiba, termina lo que sea que tengas que terminar y ve a descansar

-. Sí, señor, muchas gracias – sonrió la ojiverde.

Asuka estaba dormitando al lado de Katsu. Hace un par de días, había tenido una crisis que casi lo lleva a la muerte y ella se había sentido fatal

-. Si algo te pasa, Katsu, será toda mi culpa – lo observaba descansar cuando su celular sonó – Diga… aa… Ok… yo le digo, que estés bien, gracias por avisarme, Hajime

-. Hola… - saludo el chico de cabellos dorados

-. ¿Cómo te sientes?

-. Un poco mejor…

-. Me alegra saberlo – se sentó a su lado – sabes? Tendré que irme un par de días

-. Qué? Dijiste que estarías conmigo todo este tiempo

-. Lo sé, Katsu, pero te tengo una buena noticia…

Satoshi estaba durmiendo en su cómoda cama cuando suena el timbre, hacía poco había llegado a su departamento, después de haber ido a dejar la segunda carta de Jou-san, esta vez casi le atrapan, en el momento que dejaba la carta deslizarse bajo la puerta, sintió los pasos de alguien subir las escaleras, demasiado cerca de sí, logró escabullirse justo a tiempo, cuál fue su sorpresa de ver a Seto, era él quien casi le atrapa…

Sonó el timbre unas diez veces antes que se dignara a abrir, se quedó perplejo al ver a la pelirroja frente a la puerta

-. Y Ahora? – Asuka demoró en contestar, estaba un poco impactada de ver a su amigo con tan poca ropa. Sato lleva una polera deportiva holgada y unos bóxer.

-. Quieres darme hospedaje, esta noche? – la dejó entrar sin notar el pequeño sonrojo que había en el rostro de su amiga

-. Te advierto que no tengo otra cama disponible

-. No te preocupes, de seguro el sofá es cómodo

-. Sí… algo

-. Que bueno, entonces no me dará pena que duermas en él

-. Sí, no te… ¿Qué? No, no, no, no, YO dormiré en MI cama…

-. Y dejarás a tu invitada dormir en ese… sofá?

-. Quién dijo que eras mi invitada… otra vez asumes cargos que no son

-. Parece que se te olvidó el código de buen anfitrión de la escuela…

-. Claro que no, pero tu no eres un gran empresario que deba… oh… no… - Asuka sólo sonrió – no me digas…

-. No te digo… ya pues… entonces… ¿me dejas la cama?

-. Asuka, estoy cansado, gracias a tu grandioso plan, MI jefe está un poco… sulfurado, frustrado... no he dormido bien… de hecho no he dormido desde hace dos noches y mañana tengo reunión…

-. Entonces, compartiremos la cama

-. Como quieras, sólo déjame dormir… - se dirigieron a la habitación y Sato inmediatamente se acostó, Asuka, por el otro lado, se fue al baño y puso un "pijama" que consistía en un buzo y una polera. Al llegar a la cama tomó el almohadón que ocupaba Sato para dormir y lo puso en la mitad de la cama - ¿Qué haces?

-. Pongo seguro

-. Para qué?

-. No me voy a arriesgar que tú quieras violarme en la noche

-. No estoy para bromas, Asuka, además, quién se fijaría en ti – tomó el almohadón y se dispuso a dormir nuevamente.

-. Imbécil – comentó Asuka acomodándose también.

Terminó de leer la carta y su café se hallaba helado en el velador junto a su merienda, realmente estaba mucho más preocupado que antes, había muchas palabras borroneadas con diferente tinta que el de la escritura, lo que le llevaba a pensar que tal vez le revisaban la correspondencia, qué ganas tenía de responderle. Pero algo estaba mal borrado, aquel nombre… si pudiera leerlo bien, mañana le pediría a Satoshi que lo revisara, hablando de él, estaba actuando algo raro, cosas de él, se dijo.

Se tapó con la ropa de cama, olvidando que tenía que cabello húmedo, poco a poco se fue quedando dormido, rodeado por el aroma que despedía la almohada de Katsuya, que le tranquilizaba, y con esa angustia al saber que su querido cachorro no estaba en el país…

Despertó a las 5, como era habitual en él, se duchó y vistió con una disimulada sonrisa, había tenido un sueño reparador, sólo dos cosas le afectaban para que fuera el día perfecto, la ausencia de su cachorro con paradero desconocido y la reunión que tenía esa mañana con los Laboratorios Destiny.

Salió rumbo a la mansión para ver a su pequeño hermano, suspiró, tenía que decirle, no aguantaría mucho tiempo su máscara de _no me importa nada relacionado con el perro_ que usaba frente al pequeño Mokuba, cuando la verdad era que sí le importaba y sabía que los amigos de su cachorro podrían tener alguna información que él no…

-. Llegas tarde al desayuno, Moki

-. Lo siento, hermano – dijo con la mirada gacha, cuando le observó se dio cuenta que estaba usando un traje y no el uniforme – no irás a clases hoy?

-. No puedo, tengo junta en Kaiba Corp.

-. Ah… - suspiró – sabes, Seto, podrías ayudarnos en la búsqueda de Jou, ya ha pasado más de un mes y no…- moki aguantó las lágrimas que querían salir de sus ojos – no sabemos nada de él. – a Seto se le oprimió el corazón, su hermanito estaba sufriendo más que él.

-. Moki, tengo algo que decirte – su voz sonaba seria, Mokuba le tomó inmediata atención.

-. Dime… - Seto tomó aire y despacio le fue contando todos los acontecimientos censurados de lo que había pasado entre Jou y él, durante esos dos años – y ¿por qué no me lo habías dicho¡Soy tu hermano!

-. Moki, escucha, yo… yo no sabía… - suspiró – tenía miedo…

-. Miedo, pero tu… - Mokuba guardó silencio al ver a los ojos a su hermano, ojos que demostraban lo terriblemente afectado que se sentía con la desaparición de Jou – oh… lo lamento tanto… - abrazó a Seto, intentando consolarlo, su hermano debía sentirse tan solo.

-. Sólo no se lo cuentes a los demás…

-. Está bien… y… estás seguro que es su letra?

-. Sí, Moki, ciento por ciento seguro…

Sato despertó y se encontró abrazando a alguien, abrió los ojos de a poco y vio frente a si una mata pelirroja, a su mente llegaron las imágenes de la noche anterior y cerró los ojos nuevamente, quiso levantar el brazo que estaba sobre el cuerpo de Asuka, pero se dio cuenta que la mano del brazo se había colado bajo la polera de la chica

-. _Oh, mi Dios… - _quiso moverse, pero en ese momento sintió cómo la pelirroja comenzaba a despertar, suponía que con su temperamento, encontrar su mano ahí, tan cerca de su busto podría causar una verdadera explosión en su carácter y él tenía que presentarse a una reunión de mucha importancia. Cerró los ojos justo cuando sintió tensarse el cuerpo de su amiga, pasó un tiempo antes que ella se moviera.

-. Si no estuviera dormido… - su voz sonaba amenazadora, su mano fue retirada con delicadeza del lugar donde estaba. Ella se levantó y segundos después escuchó el agua de la regadera. Suspiró.

-. Este día será complicado… - él se levantó y fue a la cocina a preparar un desayuno nutritivo, bueno más que un café, conocía a Asuka y sabía que ella desayunaba bien.

Cuando ella salió del baño estaba elegantemente vestida, cuando lo vio no pudo evitar desviar la mirada

-. Huele bien…

Jou estaba acostado, acaba de ser inyectado nuevamente, las dosis se habían bajado y su cuerpo acostumbrado, así que ya no estaba tan agotado como antes, ahora tenía el agotamiento regular, según las palabras de Mat…

-. Todo bien?

-. No se preocupe – le sonrió al rubio inglés

-. Es bella Escocia, por que no, cuando llege Asuka, se van a dar una vuelta por ahí?

-. Podríamos? – dijo alegre.

-. Por supuesto! Son órdenes médicas, usted debe recrearse, Jou-san, además…

-. Si?

-. Podemos brindarle las facilidades necesarias para que usted estudie mientras esté aquí – Jou hizo un mohín que le causó gracia al médico – tiene que estudiar, para que cuando llegue no esté atrasado y tenga que suspender… imagíneselo, quedando tan poco y usted tiene que dar el año de nuevo!

-. No!! Por favor no!!! – ambos se largaron a reír – está bien, acepto.

-. Bien, cuando llegue Asuka-chan le diré sobre sus deseos de estudiar, es más, hasta incluso puede que supere a sus compañeros…

-. Eso estaría bueno…

-. Jajaja, quiere ver alguna película?

-. Nah! Todas están en un idioma que no entiendo

-. Pero puedo traerle alguna que quiera ver…

-. A su gusto entonces, Black-san, espere, usted no tiene otros pacientes?

-. Nop, esto es lo mejor del trabajo, me pagan millones por pasar un buen rato con usted, Jou-san – Jou sólo sonrió al ver cómo se marchaba el doctor en busca de alguna película que ver…

Mientras, tres personas se dirigían hacia una misma sala de conferencias…

**CONTINUARÁ**

Sí, lo sé, no es el mejor capítulo, pero quise entregarlo antes que se terminara el año… que estén bien!!!

INICIDADO: Domingo 7 de Octubre, 16.29

FINALIZADO: Domingo 7 de Octubre. 19,32


	5. Cap 5

**Fic de:** Yatten Katsuya Kaiba J.

**Idea original:** Yatten Katsuya Kaiba J.

**Advertencia: **Este fic contiene género Yaoi… que significan relaciones: hombre x hombre… ya están avisados / as… si son pocos tolerantes a este tipo de relaciones (homofóbicos) no sigan leyendo...

**Disclaimer:** los personajes de Yugi oh! No me pertenecen... yo tan sólo juego con ellos... este un fic hecho de fan para fans...

**En Calidad de**: Universo Alterno (después de vacaciones de invierno del último año escolar), acá no ha sucedido nada de cartas, los duelos y terribles males que amenazan al mundo nunca ocurrieron, lo que sí, es que Yugi es el mejor duelista y no estoy muy segura de colocar a Yami... (para saber si lo quieren en el fic, manden review)

**Notas de autor: **Resultado de una noche de insomnio… dedicado a Shi-Light, por su review en el tercer capítulo, pero que en el cuarto se me olvidó mencionarlo, jajajaja acá esta tu chapter, para que actualices pronto el tuyo jijijiji. Espero que les guste.

**Fic: **_Cuando el destino toca a tu puerta_

**Capítulo: 5 Reunión y Crisis**

Ren había llegado hacía unos cuantos minutos antes que su jefe; ella estaba ordenando los papeles que le tocaría exponer a Sato, sabía que él llegaría unos minutos antes de la reunión y no tendría tiempo de ordenar.

-. Nos vemos, hermano – Mokuba se bajó de la limosina y se encaminó a clases, mientras su hermano, Seto, tecleaba en su computadora terminando los detalles del proyecto. Estaba cansado, había estado toda la noche en ello ¿cómo se le fue ha olvidar? Se preguntaba una y otra vez.

Se bajó y subió por su ascensor privado hasta su oficina. Su secretaria se levantó al verlo salir del elevador, dándole los buenos días, saludo que él no tomó en cuenta. Entró y tomó los papeles que estaban sobre su escritorio, no tenía mucho tiempo, faltaban nueve minutos para las nueve, hora en la que empezaría aquella tediosa reunión.

-. Te vas conmigo? – Preguntó Sato a Asuka que estaba terminándose su café.

-. No, me iré unos minutos después. Les daré tiempo para que terminen todo. – respondió, después de tomar el último sorbo de su taza.

-. ¿Cómo sabe que…? Ah… Ren - susurró – bueno, entonces nos vemos a las nueve en Kaiba Corp.

-. Nos vemos – cuando sintió la puerta cerrarse, dejó escapar un suspiro. No había tenido valor para verle a la cara, y cuando coincidían evitaba a toda costa que el sonrojo se posesionara en sus mejillas. Pero cómo podrían culparla, si cada vez que veía esos ojos negros recordaba su cálida mano cerca de… - ¡Ya! Está bien, afróntalo. Fue un error – dejó la taza en fregadero – no te hagas ilusiones. Seguramente así duerme con todas esas… - se detuvo para evitar decir una grosería – amantes de turno – terminó -. Sí, eso es lo más probable. – observó el reloj y vio que no le quedaba mucho tiempo. Dejó las cosas tal cual estaban y salió con decisión rumbo a la corporación Kaiba.

-. Buenos días, Ren – saludó Sato al entrar a su oficina, la morocha le devolvió el saludo. Estando ya sentado fue cuando lo pensó. ¿Por qué estando Ren en la ciudad, Asuka no se había ido a dormir con ella? – Bueno – pensó – yo vivo más cerca del aeropuerto, y no hay ni un solo hotel por el lugar – se detuvo un momento -. A lo mejor ella… no, cómo puedo pensar eso, yo vivo cerca del aeropuerto, sólo eso.

-. Señor? – llamó Ren, por el intercomunicador – señor, lo solicita el señor Kaiba en la sala de conferencias.

-. Dile que ya voy, Ren.

-. Está bien, señor. – Sato tomó sus cosas de la mesa y salió, cuando se volvió para hablarle a su secretaria esta no estaba.

Asuka no pudo maravillarse del edificio que tenía al frente, era inmenso, no tanto como los laboratorios, pero para haber sido producto del esfuerzo de un chiquillo tan sólo dos años menor que ella, era… wow…

Las puertas de la empresa se abrieron dando paso a esta joven empresaria de ceño fruncido que miraba todo con desdén, criticando todo lo que podía, pero siendo muy amable con los empleados de bajo rango, como auxiliares, secretarios y "juniors"

Seto estaba mirando el reloj cada cinco segundos, faltaba tan sólo un minuto para que fueran las nueves y la reunión diera comienzo y ni un solo representante de los laboratorios Destiny habían hecho acto de presencia. Comenzaba a enojarse más aún de lo que ya estaba.

Por otro lado, Sato estaba mirando el techo mientras jugaba con su lápiz, estaba nervioso, eso no lo podía negar, pero le preocupaba el encuentro que tendrían su jefe y su amiga, estando en un momento tan crítico para ambos como lo era éste. Suspiró.

-. Y a ti que te pasa? Estás más callado que de costumbre

-. Lo lamento, Seto, pero es que estoy preocupado

-. Tu? Desde cuando?

-. Pues desde que… - no pudo terminar, pues en ese momento, cuando el reloj marcaba las 9 en punto, se abrió la puerta dando paso a la esbelta figura de la pelirroja.

Cuando llegó al último piso no creía lo que sus ojos veían, era Ren, cuánto tiempo sin verla

-. Ren? – preguntó con cuidado, para no equivocarse, pero en cuanto ella se volteó y dejó ver sus ojos verdes brillantes supo que no había cometido error.

-. Asuka! Tanto tiempo – se acercó para abrazarle, pero antes que lo concluyera, vio su muñeca la hora – llegas puntual!! Apúrale que ya van a ser las nueves! – sin más la empujó dentro de la sala de conferencias.

-. Pero… ¿hace cuanto que…? – No terminó, porque pronto se vio observada por dos pares de ojos penetrantes – disculpen la demora.

-. Tu! – dijo Seto, pero antes siquiera de seguir hablando, se vio interrumpido por la pelirroja.

-. Ya tendremos tiempo de hablar cosas privadas, señor Kaiba, ahora mismo estamos en una conferencia de trabajo, así que si no es mucho pedir, quiero que me muestre el proyecto que tiene pensado para que los laboratorios que yo represento pueda facilitarle la tecnología necesaria.

-. Bien, señorita Juudai, comencemos – Sato se levantó y comenzó a explicar todo lo que durante tres días había estado preparando y que Seto había terminado. - …entonces, de esta manera, podremos lanzar una nueve serie de discos de duelo, que superará a la anterior

-. Y ¿qué tienen de magníficos estos nuevos discos de duelo? – preguntó al dueño de la empresa.

-. Estos nuevos discos, son distintos, por que… - así Seto comenzó a hablar de los rasgos que diferenciaban su nuevo producto con el anterior, exponiendo con muchos tecnicismos, se sorprendió que la chica conociera tanto sobre la electrónica, informática y sobre todo sobre el "duelo de monstruos"

-. De acuerdo – dijo ella – pero creo que hay otra empresa que también tiene pensado hacer algo parecido. ¿Acepta algún tipo de consejo, señor Kaiba? – el castaño asintió, olvidando por unos breves instantes que ella había sido quien se había llevado alejos a su rubio cachorro. – pues, hagamos que estos discos, no sólo representen el monstruo de la carta, también podríamos… - y así siguió hablando por un rato, sorprendiendo aún mas a los dos hombres que estaban sentados escuchando.

Estuvieron como dos horas en eso, hablando del producto, de las fallas, de las ventajas, de la economía, de los favores y lo más importante, sobre el estreno del producto, corporación Kaiba tenía una gran idea.

-. No creo que otro campeonato de duelo sea lo ideal. – un par de ojos azules le miraron expectativos – las personas van evolucionando, y si para cada producto necesitas hacer un campeonato… pues pronto las personas dejarán de asistir y tu producto no tendrá publicidad. Lo mejor, según yo, para sacar al mercado este producto es hacer un laberinto.

-. Laberinto? – preguntaron los dos hombres. Pero Satoshi se demoró menos en entender, pronto recordó, que el proyecto de licenciatura que tenían que hacer todos los graduados de Princeton, fue por el cual Asuka se había graduado años antes de lo debido. Sonrió, al fin había tenido la oportunidad de realizarlo.

-. Su nuevo producto no sólo hará que tengan duelos más realistas, sino que además, dejará que el duelista se sienta, por unos minutos, como una carta, teniendo todas sus técnicas de ataque, que se podrá ocupar en determinados casos. Uno de estos será el laberinto – Seto frunció el ceño – oh! No te preocupes, nosotros podemos hacernos cargo de el lugar mientras ustedes terminan de fabricar este producto… - así terminaron de conversar.

A las once con diez minutos, los tres salieron para tener una hora de descanso y poder almorzar.

-. Juudai, espera – habló Seto, desde su puesto. La pelirroja se volteó a verlo con un gesto de apatía

-. Sucede algo?

-. No te hagas la ignorante. Entra y cierra la puerta – Asuka le miró, sabiendo de antemano de lo que le iba a preguntar. Sin refutar obedeció, se acercó a él, pero permaneció de pie. – quiero saber dónde es que tienen a Jounochi

-. Eso no es de tu incumbencia

-. ¡Claro que lo es! – exclamó golpeando la mesa. Asuka ni pestañeó – Dime dónde está, o te juro que…

-. Me juras qué? No tienes más poder que yo, Kaiba, no te tememos. No sabes mucho más de nosotros de lo que te mostramos. Además, tu relación con Katsu nunca fue algo oficial, así que en nuestros registros sólo es nombrado como – se detiene unos momentos a pensarlo – "una aventura de cama con Seto Kaiba"

Seto se sintió realmente mal, de pronto, le llegaron a su cabeza todas las veces que Jou le había pedido que formalizaran su relación, que al menos los más cercanos, lo supieran. Le dolía pensar que su relación tan seria había sido tomada como una sola "aventura de cama"

-. Qué hacen con él?

-. No es…

-. PARA QUE LO QUIEREN!!?

-. No alces la voz, Kaiba, nadie te grita. Además, él está pagando una deuda que tiene para con los Laboratorios, nosotros le proporcionamos la ayuda que tu jamás le hubieses podido dar. Le dimos la cura a su hermana, cura de una enfermedad que pudo haber sido mortal. Él aceptó ser nuestro conejillo de indias, si nosotros le salvábamos la vida a Shizuka, aunque resultó ser una mal agradecida y falsa…

-. Conejillo de indias? – preguntó temeroso, su imaginación estaba funcionando a mil, creando diversas imágenes con un Jou amordazado en una cama, o sufriendo descargas, sí, dejaría de ver tantas películas que le gustaban a su hermano a su rubio cachorro

-. Ya sabes a lo que me refiero – de repente los estoicos ojos azules de Seto cambiaron a unos llenos de preocupación, los melados de Asuka brillaron con alegría, sabía que el CEO amaba al rubio bonito por los comentarios que le daba Sato cada vez que se hablaban, pero se alegraba de haberlo comprobado con sus propios ojos.

-. Y… ¿cómo está él? – le había costado preguntar eso, pero era la salud de su cachorro la cual estaba pendiente de un hilo, no le importaría rebajarse un poco para poder obtener un poco de información.

-. Sí, bien. Por lo menos ahora no se la pasa todo el día dopado

-. DOPA…

-. Discúlpame, Kaiba, pero ya se nos está acabando el tiempo del almuerzo y realmente tengo hambre, hablaremos después – se dirigió a la puerta para salir, pero antes agregó – espero que sus cartas sean conmovedoras.

Seto se dejó caer en su asiento antes de pasarse una mano por sus cabellos, aquella conversación no había sido para nada tranquilizadora. Sacó su note book y comenzó a buscar un poco más de información sobre los Laboratorios Destiny, encontrando cosas no muy alentadoras que digamos.

-. Ren! Que gusto verte por acá – dijo Asuka cuando la vio, ahora Ren sí la abrazó. – cuánto tiempo? – preguntó justo cuando se acercaba Sato.

-. No mucho, Asuka, recuérdalo – la pelirroja le quedó mirando un rato, luego sonrió al percatarse que se encontraba con la pequeña Ren, aquella que había tenido que dejar en el instituto para que se graduara.

-. Qué hacen?

-. Saludándonos – respondió la morena a ver que la pelirroja no respondía. Asuka, de nueva cuenta, había recordado lo de la mañana.

-. Disculpen, creo que iré a comer algo. – más rápido de lo que quería fue que salió de aquel edificio para ir a buscar algún restaurante de comida donde pudiese almorzar.

-. ¿Qué le sucede?

-. No sé – respondió la morena – seguramente algo pasó con el señor Kaiba. – el chico miró la puerta de la sala de conferencia y comprobó que Seto no saldría esta vez. Se preguntó de qué era lo que habían hablado, pero su respuesta no demoró en llegar. Jou.

-. ¿Cómo nos sentimos hoy, Jou-kun? – preguntó Matt al llegar a la habitación.

-. Con sueño – ocultó un bostezo -, no sentía tanto sueño desde las primeras semanas.

-. Extraño, en un rato te haré algunos exámenes para ver que puede ser eso – frunció el ceño, desde la última crisis que habían tenido con Jou, el dueño y jefe de todo el lugar le había pedido personalmente que él se encargara del paciente 325, es decir, de Jou-san, para evitar una posible y lamentable pérdida. – ahora, aparte de sueño, qué es lo que has sentido.

-. Pues, he sentido… pues a veces me coloco de muy mal humor, creo que las enfermeras deben de odiarme ya. Otras simplemente recuerdo a… - un rubor cubrió sus mejillas – a Seto y tan sólo quiero llorar.

-. Estás llevando las emociones a todo dar, Jou-kun, eso es bueno, es producto de las hormonas que te hemos estado introduciendo al cuerpo

-. Pero no me gusta, no me gusta no tener control sobre mis emociones

-. Pero algunas veces es bueno dejarse llevar. Yo conozco a dos personas a las cuales les haría bien escuchar ese consejo

-. Se refiere a Asuka y Sato-san? – preguntó el rubio acomodándose en la cama, la conversación estaba poniéndose interesante.

-. Ajá, ya te diste cuenta de esa atracción que hay entre ambos

-. Pues más claro que hasta un ciego podría verlo – ambos rieron.

-. Déjame contarte cómo fue que se conocieron, aunque algunos detalles has de preguntárselos tú a Asuka, no lo sé todo. – el rubio asintió – Pues bien, fue hace unos 12 años atrás, cuando a Asu-chan le llegó una carta invitándola a la institución de…

Matt le contó todo lo que ellos habían vivido, Jou algunas partes rió con ganas, como todas aquellas discusiones que habían tenido, sólo por celos no reconocido; enojado otras, como con esa chica llamada Ren, que había querido atrapar a Sato bajo sus redes, pero que este le había dado vola; otras había llorado como magdalena, como la parte donde Matt le contó la trágica muerte que habían tenido los padres de Ren y Asuka, etc.

-. Bien, Jou-kun, ahora toca darte la última inyección de hormonas, si respondes bien a esta te trasladaremos a la clínica y comenzaremos con la segunda etapa de todo este experimento.

-. Oh… - expresó nervioso – Asuka aún no llega? – El médico negó – está bien, confío plenamente en usted, Matt. – este sólo sonrió. Preparó la inyección a poner y también limpió la zona donde sería inyectada.

Jou sintió el leve pinchazo al cual ya se había acostumbrado, pero pronto comenzó a sentirse con más sueño, sus pies comenzaron a helarse, luego todo su cuerpo estaba helado. Lo sabía algo había ido mal.

-. ¡Preparen quirófano!

Estaban terminando de ver todo lo que era dinero, ahora estaban los tres más relajados a lo que respecta negocios, pero todos estaban, también, con sus pensamientos en otro lado. Seto iba a dar por terminada la sesión cuando el celular de la pelirroja comenzó a sonar. Ella inmediatamente contesto

-. Sí… dime, Hajime… qué tan grave… oh por dios!... voy para allá… no me importa! Esto es muchísimo… ya… manda un helicóptero al aeropuerto… lo menos posible… lo hará, Hajime, lo hará… Confío en Matt – con esa frase ella tomó su carpeta – debo irme… - sin más salió de la sala, luego del edificio, en pocos minutos de la ciudad y del país.

Un pensamiento cruzó en la cabeza del CEO más estoico de toda Asia, uno que le preocupaba de sobremanera…

Jou…

Continuará!!

Cómo está?

Se salvará Jou? Adivinen!!!

Me gusto este Seto… dejen reviews!!!

INICIADO: Domingo 14 de octubre de 2007, 15,00

FINALIZADO: viernes 19 de octubre de 2007, 22,48


	6. Cap 6

Fic de: Yatten Katsuya Kaiba J

**Fic de:** Yatten Katsuya Kaiba J.

**Idea original:** Yatten Katsuya Kaiba J.

**Advertencia: **Este fic contiene género Yaoi… que significan relaciones: hombre x hombre… ya están avisados / as… si son pocos tolerantes a este tipo de relaciones (homofóbicos) no sigan leyendo...

**Disclaimer:** los personajes de Yugi oh! No me pertenecen... yo tan sólo juego con ellos... este un fic hecho de fan para fans...

**En Calidad de**: Universo Alterno (después de vacaciones de invierno del último año escolar), acá no ha sucedido nada de cartas, los duelos y terribles males que amenazan al mundo nunca ocurrieron, lo que sí, es que Yugi es el mejor duelista y no estoy muy segura de colocar a Yami... (para saber si lo quieren en el fic, manden review)

**Notas de autor: **Resultado de una mala semana… Espero que les guste.

**Fic: **_Cuando el destino toca a tu puerta_

**Capítulo: 6 Duele**

Miró por quinta vez el reloj que colgaba en la pared del comedor. Llevaba una hora atrasado. Se sentó nuevamente frente a la mesa y con desgana apagó las velas que había sobre ellas. Él ya lo suponía.

Siempre pensó que el CEO se cansaría de él, que llegado el momento lo correría del departamento que compartían, pero después de tanto tiempo esa idea había ido desapareciendo de a poco.

Suspiró y volvió a mirar el reloj, éste marcaba la una con cincuenta y cinco minutos, una hora y quince desde la hora acordada. Observó por unos segundos más el humo que ocupaba el lugar de la llama. A su memoria llegaban aquellos momentos compartidos con él, los paseos nocturnos, las miradas furtivas, las noches en su cama, los besos repartidos.

Se levantó y volvió a suspirar, levantó los platos que yacían en la mesa, lástima de cena que iría a dar a la basura. No esperaba que él llegase con hambre.

Se dirigió al cuarto que compartía con él, revisó el closet y ahí encontró lo que buscaba, aquel bolso negro en el cual había traído las pocas pertenencias que tenía en el momento en que se mudó y que ahora permanecían en el mismo lugar – los había guardado a medida que los iba reemplazando -. El bolso estaba oculto entre su propio desorden. Lo sacó y agregó unas cuantas pertenencias más.

Observó la pieza por última vez mientras una lágrima caía por su mejilla, para luego seguir por el cuello y perderse en el borde de la camisa.

Pasó al pasillo y apagó la luz de la habitación sintió el ruido de un automóvil frenar, se acercó hasta la ventana y ni los 30 metros que lo separaban de la calle lograron que no identificara el castaño cabello del CEO quien abrazaba cariñosamente a una chica.

Apoyó su frente contra el vidrio y cerró los ojos dejando escapar un lastimero quejido, lo sabía, pero dolía, más de lo que hubiese querido sentir.

Observó cómo el castaño acompañado por la chica se adentraba en el edificio. Cómo desearía que esto no estuviese pasando. Hizo un amago de sonrisa "No todo se puede tener en esta vida" se recordó con amargura. Miró por última vez el lugar, como queriendo grabarse cada esquina y el recuerdo que le traía…

Tomó el bolso y se dirigió a la puerta, el ascensor no demoraría llegar al décimo piso y él no debía estar…

Dolía…

_Katsuya..._

No sabía qué estaba haciendo en ese lugar.

Observó con precaución el ambiente que le rodeaba: decoración fina, una mesa con servicio para dos, unas cuantas velas para darle cierto romanticismo, trató de enfocar más allá de su propio puesto y le sorprendió que no pudiese ver con claridad. Miró su mesa y en ella se encontraba una copa de vino a medio tomar y una botella de éste prácticamente vacía. Bien, ya sabía por qué no podía mirar bien, estaba bajo el efecto del alcohol.

Escuchó una voz que le hablaba, era bastante aguda, molesta. Frente a él se encontraba una joven de buen vestir y cuerpo apetecible – el vestido negro que estaba usando no dejaba nada a la imaginación -, de unos lujuriosos ojos castaños. Pronto se encontró sonriendo a la mujer, una sonrisa sardónica, mientras ella se reía con su voz aguda. Ella le tomó de su mano y él se la besó antes de largar un "Vamos" con una voz poco usada en él, era ronca y de bajo volumen, era la voz que ocupaba para seducir a Jou. Un agudo dolor le atravesó el pecho al recordarlo, pero no demoró ni un segundo en desechar la memoria y caer rendido nuevamente a la neblina que el alcohol le provocaba.

Pagó la exuberante cuenta del restaurante en el que se encontraba y, casi comiéndose a la morena, llegaron al automóvil que él conducía. Con un gemido de frustración dejó la boca de la morena para dirigirse a la puerta del piloto y arrancar de una vez el vehículo para llegar ya a su piso o se tiraría a la mujer en plena calle.

Sabía que el "cariño" que sentía hacia la joven era puro capricho y que luego de estar una semana en su cama se cansaría y la botaría, por eso no entendía por qué le trataba con tanta gentileza.

Arrancó el auto y la joven se aventuró en posar una de sus manos en su pierna y comenzar a acariciarla con sugerencia, cuando el ojiazul cruzó miradas con ella se sonrieron con deseo y ella no perdió tiempo en desabrochar el pantalón del CEO y aventurar su mano dentro de éste para comprobar la semi erección que tenía. Acarició con avidez y con un pseudo gemido proveniente del castaño su miembro despertó por completo. Esa mano era tan hábil. Pronto la mano fue reemplazada por una boca y él casi suelta el volante al sentirse apresado en esa húmeda cavidad que se movía de arriba hacia abajo, de arriba hacia abajo, delicioso vaivén. No pasó mucho antes que se viniera en ella, quien no dudó en tragarlo todo.

"Delicioso" pronunció ella con su lápiz labial corrido. Le acomodó los pantalones momentos antes de que llegaran a su destino. Como un flash pasó por su mente que ese era, justamente, el piso que compartía únicamente con su rubio. Otra vez ese dolor, pero así de rápido como vino se fue.

Salió del automóvil a medio tambalear y apuró el paso para sostener a su compañera que pudo ver estaba en peor estado de ebriedad que él. La sostuvo por la cintura y sus miradas se enfrentaron, no perdieron tiempo en explorar sus bocas. Entre besos y manoseos llegaron al ascensor donde sin saber cómo fue marcado el botón que contenía el número diez. Con la ropa desarreglada llegaron al piso que, curiosamente tenía la puerta abierta. Dejaron por el pasillo la ropa olvidada y prácticamente desnudos entraron en la habitación.

Exploró y disfrutó del cuerpo que se le presentaba. Se perdió disfrutando de los prominentes senos que tenía la mujer, mordió y lamió su abdomen provocando fuertes suspiros en su pareja de turno. No soportando más la excitación que le embargaba le abrió de piernas y en un fogoso beso se introdujo en ella, quien arqueó la espalda en una mezcla de dolor y placer. Embistió una y otra y otra vez, adentro y a afuera, cada estocada le mandaba miles de descargas que viajaban por su espalda. El golpeteo entre sus caderas se hacía cada vez más rápido, la mujer gritaba extasiada, mientras él se quejaba por lo bajo, su placer era silenciado por los gemidos de ella. Sintió cómo su amante llegada a su, tal vez tercer, orgasmo de la noche. Todo alrededor de su miembro se contrajo apresándolo de forma deliciosa. Una y otra y otra vez, no faltó mucho para que él se vaciara en ella. "Jou…" no pudo evitar decir antes de caer sobre ella

Abrió los ojos luego de una agitada noche, se puso la mano sobre sus ojos azules, los rayos del sol le molestaban en demasía, se volteó esperando ver a un joven de pálida piel y rubios cabellos, como los rayos de luz que tanto le molestaban ahora, pero cuando su mirada se posó en la persona que dormía a su lado encontró todo lo contrario. Abrió desmesuradamente los ojos al recordar lo vivido en la noche.

-. No… no puede ser… - él se vería esa noche con su cachorro.

Se levantó rápidamente y salió de la habitación, ésta estaba pasada a sexo. Al salir se encontró con el comedor y la mesa preparada para dos personas, con la cena servida y las velas derretidas. "No…" gritó su mente, no podía ser…

-. Ey, tu! – le gritó a la chica que dormía placidamente en su cama, en la cama de Jou y él. – levántate y ándate! – le ordenó, pero la morena no le hizo caso - ¡que te valla he dicho! – la destapó y la tomó del brazo para botarla de la cama.

-. Seto…! Me haces daño! – reclamó la joven cuando sintió su brazo siendo apresado por la fuerte mando de él.

-. Toma tus cosas y vete – le dijo suavemente con voz amenazadora. – no quiero verte nunca más ¿entendido? – la joven muchacha asintió frenéticamente antes de tomar sus cosas e irse.

Se pasó una mano sobre sus cabellos. Cuando se fijó en la mesa de noche que ocupaba el rubio se dio cuenta que las fotografías no estaban, revisó bien y nada de él se encontraba en el mueble. Abrió bruscamente el armario en busca de la ropa de Katsuya, pero sólo encontró la suya y una que otra que él le había regalado al ojimelado.

-. No… no, jou… - impactado se sentó en la cama y tomó la almohada que usaba el rubio para dormir, tratando de encontrar su olor, pero sólo estaba el aroma de la colonia de la mujer.

_Jounochi!_

Jou abrió los ojos lentamente frente al grito de su amiga. Sonrió con cierta tristeza.

-. ¿Otra vez ese sueño? – la chica se sentó en una silla cerca de la cama pasándole una bandeja que contenía el desayuno. El rubio asintió. – Desde que saliste del coma no has dejado de tenerlo – ella bufó -, será mejor que te apures y levantes, tenemos que irnos.

-. ¿Irnos? – ocultó un bostezo.

-. Tienes que empezar a moverte, en una semana partimos a tu casa – sonrió mientras se levantaba.

-. ¿Ya pasaron los tres meses? – ella asintió.

-. Estuviste en coma dos semanas, de eso tres semanas, creo que incluso nos pasamos en el tiempo – se dirigió a la puerta y antes de salir agregó -. Casi se me olvida, cierto castaño te está esperando – rió al ver el leve sonrojo que se posaba en su amigo.

-. Seto…

El castaño se despertaba abruptamente en su cama de la mansión. Ese sueño, era el mismo que estaba teniendo hace, aproximadamente, dos semanas y algo más. No había sido capaz de volver a su piso desde que el aroma de Jou se había esfumado por completo.

Su hermano le veía preocupado desde la puerta.

-. ¿Pasa algo, Mokuba? – le preguntó mientras se sentaba, el chibi se acercó, el ya no tan pequeño moreno se acercó a su hermano y le abrazó soltando algunas lágrimas

-. Echo de menos a Jou… - se apretó hacia su hermano – tu-tuve una pesadilla. – Seto comenzó a acariciar los cabellos de Mokuba - ¿Cuándo va a volver?

-. Pronto, muy pronto… "Eso espero"

_Duele estar sin ti_

_En tu ausencia yo te espero_

_Sueño tu presencia_

_Sueño que te beso_

_Sueño que estás aquí_

_Duele estar sin ti_

**_Continuará_**

Ah!! Mito se esconde tras una carpeta para evadir los posibles proyectiles que pueden llegar.

Realmente lo siento no era mi intención demorar tanto…

Sé que no es una excusa, pero es que entré a la universidad y el ritmo es totalmente diferente al del colegio… y yo antes escribía en clases… ahora no puedo!! Aunque quiera no puedo!!

Perdonen…

Decidí apurar un poco las cosas o se volvería tedioso… un regalo el cap sólo dedicado a Jou y Seto… aunque algo triste… espero no demorar TANTO en el proximo…

See ya!

Yatten Katsuya Kaiba

INICIADO: Domingo 1 de Junio del 2008, 21.07

FINALIZADO: Viernes 25 de Julio del 2008, 16.12


End file.
